Undertale: En busca de un Final Feliz
by Aurlim Lapalim
Summary: Tiempo después de la guerra entre humanos y monstruos, una niña se adentra en los bosques para terminar cayendo por Monte Ebott hacia un mundo lleno de magia y acertijos. Para regresar a donde pertenece, deberá atravesar las diferentes zonas del Subsuelo, enfrentar peligros como nunca antes y tomar decisiones que marcarán el inicio o el final de una historia. (Ruta Pacifista)
1. Introducción

_"_ _Hace mucho tiempo, existieron dos razas que gobernaban sobre la Tierra: los Humanos y los Monstruos._

 _Un día, una guerra se desató entre ambas razas y, tras una larga batalla, los humanos salieron victoriosos. Sellaron a los monstruos bajo tierra con un hechizo mágico que los aprisionaría por toda la eternidad…"_

 _Esta fue la historia que fue contada durante muchas eras, hasta quedar olvidada hasta nuestros tiempos._

 _Solamente, un hecho concuerda con esta leyenda: que aquellos que escalan la cima del Monte Ebott, jamás regresan…_

O eso es al menos lo que has escuchado.

Desde que escuchaste esta historia no has podido dejar de pensar en ella. Así que, movido por la curiosidad, decides adentrarte en el bosque para comprobarlo por ti mismo.

… Pero al estar al pie de la montaña y contemplar su tremendo tamaño, decides que esta ha sido una mala idea.

Te das la vuelta para regresar, cuando de repente escuchas una voz.

 **?** : _Ven aquí_ …

Piensas que ha sido tu imaginación y decides seguir tu camino, hasta que la escuchas por segunda vez.

 **?** : _¡Por favor, no te vayas!_

El grito parece provenir de la montaña. Decidido, te apresuras a escalar, guiándote por la voz que suplica por tu ayuda.

 **?** : _¡Estoy aquí!_

El camino hacia la cima es demasiado peligroso para un pequeño niño como tú. Pero, sabiendo que hay alguien que necesita tu ayuda, te llena de **DETERMINACIÓN**.

Subes y subes, hasta que finalmente logras llegar…

Pero no hay nadie.

Buscas por todas partes, pero lo único que encuentras es el gran agujero que conduce a las entrañas de la tierra, rodeado por enredaderas con flores y rocas.

Te acercas con cuidado a la orilla para verlo mejor, pero sin querer tropiezas con una enredadera y caes.

Estás seguro de que no sobrevivirás a la caída, y cierras los ojos, anticipando tu muerte…

 _El niño cae a lo más profundo del Subsuelo, siendo una cama de flores amarillas lo único capaz de amortiguar el impacto…_

 _Sin embargo, el pequeño no se levanta…_

 _No parece seguir con vida…_

 _El niño queda inerte por un tiempo, sin responder o respirar siquiera, vigilado por una extraña flor con rostro que lo mira con malicia, sabiendo que el JUEGO ha comenzado._


	2. Capítulo 1: La cuidadora de las Ruinas

**(N/A) Muy bien, me parece que no dije nada en el "capitulo" anterior, así que haré algunas aclaraciones aquí, para las personas que hayan querido seguir leyendo esto:**

 **Este es mi primer fanfic y quiero compartirlo con ustedes; los personajes de UNDERTALE y, de hecho, la historia, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Toby Fox y todos los que colaboraron para crear este increíble juego.**

 **Lo que estoy haciendo es** **recrear** **la historia desde mi punto de vista. No será 100% igual a como muchos lo vieron y/o jugaron: habrá quizás algunos personajes, escenas o diálogos que difieren con lo que ya conocen…**

 **Prácticamente, es un fanfic de cómo sería UNDERTALE si lo volvieran una serie (y realmente me gustaría que eso pasara)...**

 **Quienes quieran leerlo, son bienvenidos.**

 **Por cierto que, de ahora en adelante, el protagonista será referido como "ella", puesto que no tiene un género definido y he decidido que sea una niña. Espero que no les moleste.**

 **Y, como ya habrán leído en el resumen antes de entrar, es una historia de la Ruta Pacifista, por lo que contiene SPOILERS para quienes no lo hayan visto.**

 **Bueno, sin más demoras, ¡sigamos en donde nos quedamos!**

 **Capitulo 1: La cuidadora de las Ruinas**

" _Tras haber escuchado la leyenda y escalado la montaña, una pequeña niña ha caído hacia las entrañas de la tierra…_

 _Solo una cama de ranúnculos la ha salvado de su muerte…_

 _…_ _._

 _EL pasado no puede cambiarse y el futuro está fuera de nuestro alcance._

 _Pero lo que ocurra dependerá solamente de ti…"_

Voces desconocidas resuenan dentro de tu mente, pronunciando palabras que no alcanzas a distinguir…

Más un nombre se ha quedado grabado en tu cabeza.

"Chara"

Chara… ¿Era ese tu nombre?

En ese instante, te levantas de golpe para encontrarte en medio de la oscuridad. Miras hacia arriba y te das cuenta de que has caído varios kilómetros…

Deberías estar muerta.

Allí es cuando notas las flores debajo de ti: ellas debieron de amortiguar tu caída. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que todavía te encuentras atrapada aquí abajo.

Sin nada más que puedas hacer, decides explorar la caverna.

A unos cuantos metros, encuentras un portón de piedra que te conduce a otra cámara: el lugar es mucho más amplio, pero igualmente está vacío, a excepción de una florecilla que te sonríe amigablemente…

Oh, espera, la flor de hecho posee un rostro.

 **?** : ¡Hola, soy **Flowey**! ¡Flowey, la Flor! Veo que eres nueva por aquí, ¿no es así?

La impresión ha sido tal que no has podido responderle, pero él (o ella) parece haberse dado cuenta.

 **Flowey** : ¡Cielos, debes de estar muy confundida!

 **Flowey** : Alguien tiene que explicarte como funcionan las cosas por aquí. Y me parece que el viejo yo tendrá que encargarse de ello.

En el instante en que Flowey te dirige una sonrisa burlona, líneas blancas resplandecen a su alrededor, formando las siluetas de dos cajas: una grande que los rodea a ambos y una de menor tamaño que te contiene solo a ti.

Y eso no es todo: justo en tu pecho ha aparecido un corazón rojo que brilla débilmente. Diriges una mano hacia él para sentirlo y te llenas de una sensación cálida y serena.

 **Flowey** : ¿Ves eso? Esa es tu alma: la gran culminación de tu ser. Al principio comienza débil, ¡pero no te preocupes! Puedes fortalecerte si consigues suficiente LV.

Lo miras con una cara confundida y le preguntas su significado.

 **Flowey** : ¿Qué es LV, dices? ¡Pues, LOVE, por supuesto: **Amor** , en inglés!

Entusiasmada con la idea, emites una sonrisa que Flowey comprende al instante.

 **Flowey** : ¿Quieres Amor, verdad? No te preocupes, te compartiré un poco.

Dicho esto, Flowey arroja varios pétalos que quedan flotando sobre su cabeza.

 **Flowey** : Verás, aquí compartimos el Amor en la forma de… pequeños,… blancos,… "pétalos amistosos"... ¡Vamos, toma tantos como puedas!

Los pétalos vuelan directo hacia ti y tú, felizmente, vas a recibirlos. Alzas una mano para atrapar uno, pero inmediatamente después, un dolor punzante atraviesa tu mano y el resto de las partes de tu cuerpo en donde has sido golpeada por los proyectiles.

 **Flowey** : ¡IDIOTA! ¡En este mundo, _es asesinar o ser asesinado_!

Con una risa escalofriante, más pétalos aparecen en torno tuyo, formando un círculo que te deja sin escape.

Y la luz que emite tu alma está a punto de extinguirse.

Tratando de huir, te das cuenta de que no puedes atravesar las líneas blancas de la caja que te contiene: estás atrapada.

Te echas a llorar en el suelo, cerrando los ojos para esperar el final… Y lo último que escucharás será la malvada risa de la flor que te asesinó.

Pero en ese instante…

Puedes escuchar como Flowey se detiene y emite un sonido de sorpresa. Abriendo los ojos, te das cuenta de que se ha ido y una marca de quemadura se ha quedado en su lugar.

Las líneas también se han desvanecido y, entonces, te das cuenta de que hay otra criatura en la cámara, mucho más alto que el anterior.

La recién llegada tiene el aspecto de una cabra antropomórfica, quien lleva puesto un vestido azul con un extraño símbolo en su centro.

Con su presencia, confirmas la leyenda que muchos ya habían olvidado: este es el lugar donde habitan los **monstruos** , y se debe a ellos la desaparición de aquellos viajeros que se atrevieron a escalar el Monte Ebott.

Ella no parece querer hacerte daño, pero tu cuerpo no para de temblar.

 **?** : Qué terrible criatura. Atormentando a un joven inocente.

Su voz es suave y dulce, como el de una madre.

 **?** : No temas, mi niño. Soy **Toriel** , la cuidadora de las ruinas.

 **Toriel** : Pasó por este lugar todos los días para ver si algún humano ha caído. Eres el primero que cae en mucho tiempo.

Con una sonrisa, te ofrece una mano para ayudar a levantarte, y la tomas sin vacilar, devolviéndole el gesto.

 **?** : Ven, te guiaré a través de las catacumbas.

Ella se adelanta para mostrarte el camino y tú la sigues de cerca.

Una parte de ti te dice que no puedes confiar en ella: que ella y el resto de los monstruos intentarán matarte, tal y como hizo Flowey…

Una voz fría susurra dentro de tu cabeza:

 _"_ _Tienes que matarlos, antes de que te maten a ti…"_.

No… Tú no quieres matar a nadie. Mentalmente, te dices a ti misma que los monstruos no pueden ser tan malos, ni siquiera Flowey…

Caminando detrás de Toriel, de repente, todo a tu alrededor se torna gris. Confundida, le preguntas a ella qué ocurre, pero no responde: parece haberse congelado tras haber subido las escaleras.

Entonces, ves una luz brillante cerca de ti que llama tu atención.

Al tocarla, sientes una fuerte emoción creciendo dentro de tu ser:

 _"_ _La sombra de las ruinas se cierne hasta llegar al techo, llenándote de determinación."_

Las palabras se proyectan como fantasmas que tan sólo tú puedes ver y, al instante siguiente, tus heridas se han curado y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Además, la luz se ha ido.

 **Toriel** : ¿Ocurre algo, mi niño?

Tú niegas con la cabeza y le dices que estás bien, antes de que ambas continúen con su camino. Pero hay algo que todavía te molesta: ella se refiere a ti como a "él"… Por dentro, te preguntas por qué, aun aquí, te siguen confundiendo por un niño.

…

Ni tú ni ella han notado la flor que los sigue desde lejos…


	3. Capítulo 2: Explorando las Ruinas

**(N/A): Bueno, continuamos con el segundo capítulo de "En Busca de un Final Feliz".**

 **Y vengo a aclararles otro detalle: las letras en _cursiva_ voy a usarlas para narrar la historia de una manera omnisciente; el resto va a describir las acciones del "niño caído", o, en este caso, niña, junto al resto de los personajes.**

 **También, las letras cursivas entre comillas, van a ser los pensamientos o voces en la cabeza de la protagonista (supongo que algunos ya sabrán de quién es _esa_ voz).**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, prosigamos.**

 **Capítulo 2: Explorando las Ruinas.**

 _Tras haber caído al Subterráneo, la niña humana ha sobrevivido a su primer encuentro con un monstruo, gracias a Toriel, quien ahora está guiando a la humana a través de las Ruinas…_

 _¿Qué es lo que deparará el destino para esta niña indefensa?..._

Toriel te ha explicado que las Ruinas funcionan a través de puzzles, los cuales debes resolver para ir a la siguiente habitación.

De momento, ella te ha estado ayudando a resolverlos.

Atravesando un par de habitaciones más, llegan a un cuarto donde solamente se encuentra un maniquí de entrenamiento.

Toriel se para de golpe y voltea a verte con preocupación.

 **Toriel** : …Como humano viviendo en las Ruinas, es posible que los monstruos intenten atacarte.

Aquel comentario no te cae muy bien.

 **Toriel** : Pero no temas. El proceso es bastante sencillo.

¿Proceso?

Ella te señala al maniquí, haciéndote entender que debes ir hacia él.

Algo insegura, haces lo que te pide y de inmediato las "cajas" regresan y tu alma se vuelve visible. Esto no ayuda a calmar tus nervios.

Desde afuera, Toriel continúa explicándote lo que debes hacer.

 **Toriel** : Cuando te encuentres con un monstruo, entrarás en una **Batalla**. Cuando esto suceda, se formará una barrera mágica para contener a los combatientes y no se desvanecerá hasta que ambos ya no deseen pelear.

 _"O HASTA QUE UNO DE LOS DOS MUERA",_ añadió la voz de tu cabeza.

… Definitivamente no te ayuda.

 **Toriel** : Cuando entres en una Batalla, trata de entablar una conversación amistosa. Gana suficiente tiempo para que yo llegue a resolver el conflicto.

A diferencia de antes, la pequeña caja en la que te encuentras te deja moverte con libertad (aunque te sigue a donde vayas). Ya parada delante del maniquí, piensas en algún tema de conversación…

Pero no puedes dejar de pensar en tu encuentro con Flowey…

No puedes evitar escuchar su escalofriante risa de cuando iba a matarte, ni evitar ver reflejado su rostro asesino en el lugar del maniquí…

Queriendo acallar su cruel risa, golpeas al maniquí con todas tus fuerzas, transformándolo en polvo y, nuevamente, palabras empiezan a aparecer delante de ti, muy para tu sorpresa.

"HAS GANADO.

0 EXP., 0 ORO".

 **Toriel:** Um… Los maniquís son para hablar, mi niño. No queremos lastimar a nadie, ¿o sí?

Al ver la cara de Toriel, no puedes evitar avergonzarte de tus acciones y te disculpas con ella. Esto hace que una sonrisa de simpatía se dibuje en su rostro.

 **Toriel** : Está bien. Sólo… No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Reanudando su camino, ambas continúan al siguiente cuarto, donde más adelante hay un extenso puente rodeado por agua y del cual brotan agujas de hierro que bloquean el paso.

El agua parece demasiado profunda, por lo que rodearlo no es una opción; tampoco se podría saltarlo ni atravesarlo sin terminar con un agujero en tu pie.

Toriel se queda plantada ahí hasta que te toma de la mano.

 **Toriel** : Sostén mi mano y no la sueltes hasta que hayamos cruzado.

Contrario a lo que imaginabas, las púas debajo de ustedes eran inofensivas, o al menos por donde ustedes pisaban; seguramente hay un camino por el cual se puede atravesar ileso.

Miras a Toriel de reojo y no puedes evitar no pensar en ella como tu madre.

Luego de atravesar por el camino seguro, Toriel finalmente te deja ir.

 **Toriel** : Los puzzles parecen demasiado peligrosos por ahora.

Habiendo llegado a un corredor que no parece tener fin, Toriel se detiene nuevamente para hablarte.

 **Toriel** : Lo has hecho excelentemente hasta ahora, mi niño. Sin embargo, tengo que una difícil petición que hacerte…

En su rostro se ve reflejado angustia y preocupación.

 **Toriel** : Quiero que camines al final de la habitación por tu cuenta…

 **Toriel** : … Perdóname por esto.

Sin nada más que decirte, Toriel salió corriendo de la habitación, dejándote sin la oportunidad para hablar o reaccionar del todo.

 _"Te ha abandonado…"_ , rió la fría voz en tu cabeza.

Tratas de mantener la calma y hacer lo que te pidió: caminas con paso firme, dispuesta a llegar al final del corredor.

 _"¿Por qué haces lo que ella te dice? Puede que te esté conduciendo a una trampa… Je, je. Puede que incluso, te esté llevando a su casa para después COMERTE. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ ".

Te dices a ti misma que ella no sería capaz, que ella es tan generosa como lo sería tu madre…

" _Si la tuvieras_ ".

De pronto, una duda te asaltó: tratas de recordar algún hecho de tu pasado…

Pero no puedes.

¡No puedes recordar nada!

Todo lo que puedes ver son sombras: personas, lugares y nombres que se han oscurecido dentro de tu mente.

Una vez más, aquella voz rió con malevolencia:

" _Entonces, no puedes recordar quién eras, ¿verdad?... O, ¿será que no quieres recordarlo: LA MISERIA QUE HAS SUFRIDO?_ ".

¿Será verdad?...

Buscas en lo más profundo de tu corazón y llegas a una sola conclusión: de ser aquello cierto, eso sólo quiere decir que la vida te ha dado una segunda oportunidad… Una oportunidad para buscar un final feliz…

 _"¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO? ¡NO EXISTE TAL COSA COMO UN ´FINAL FELIZ!´"_.

Estás segura de que aquello no es verdad: que tienes que trabajar muy duro para que, un día, se haga realidad…

 **Toriel** : Lo has hecho bien, mi niño.

Sin darte cuenta, ya has llegado al final de la habitación y Toriel ha salido de su escondite.

 **Toriel** : No te preocupes, no te he abandonado. Simplemente estaba escondida detrás de esta columna de piedra.

En efecto, a un lado tuyo se ubica una columna: un perfecto escondite para humanos o cabras.

 _¿Ves?_

 **Toriel** : Gracias por confiar en mi. Sin embargo, hay una razón importante para este ejercicio… Para probar tu independencia.

 **Toriel** : Tengo que atender unos asuntos y necesitaré que te quedas a solas por un rato.

Asientes con la cabeza, sonriente.

 **Toriel** : Espera, déjame darte un par de cosas.

Toriel saca de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil de aspecto antiguo y una bolsa de piel con un círculo bordado.

 **Toriel** : Si en algún momento necesitas algo, sólo llámame (ya tiene mi número grabado). En cuanto a esta bolsa, está hecha con magia que te permitirá cargar con varios **objetos** a la vez; tiene unos cuántos dulces adentro, puedes comerlos si te da hambre.

Dicho esto, Toriel te abrazó y te dio un beso en la frente.

 **Toriel** : Sé bueno y espera aquí.

Se ha ido de nuevo.

" _¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?_ "

Obviamente, esperarás a que Toriel…

 _Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?..._

Has salido a explorar el resto de las Ruinas, encontrándote con un montoncito de hojas por el camino.

Decides jugar un rato en ellas.

" _Estás perdiendo el tiempo, ¿lo sabías?_ ".

De pronto, escuchas un sonido provenir cerca de ti. A pesar de la poca iluminación, puedes ver a un grupo de pequeños monstruos observándote desde una esquina de la habitación.

Tratando de ser amable, les haces señas para que se unan al juego, pero parecen demasiado temerosos como para querer acercarse.

 **?** : *ribbit* Ese niño quiere que nos acerquemos…

 **?** : Pero no creo que eso sea buena idea, ¿o sí, Froggit?

 **?** : *Sollozando* Si algo le pasa estando con nosotros, Toriel se va a molestar *más sollozos*.

 **?** : Whimsun, no seas tan llorón (aunque no me gustaría enfrentarme a esa mujer)…

 **Froggit** : *ribbit* Por cierto, Loox, ¿habías visto a un monstruo como aquel?

 **Loox** : Mmm… Se parece un poco a los "otros"…

" _Ellos creen que eres uno de ellos… Pero qué idiotas_ ".

Dios, ¿cuándo te volviste tan desagradable?...

Como gesto de buena fe, te acercas a ellos y le ofreces a Froggit uno de los ocho caramelos.

 **Froggit** : *ribbit* ¿Me estás dando un Caramelo Monstruo?

Asientes, sin dejar de ofrecerle el caramelo con una sonrisa amistosa.

Con un solo lengüetazo, la rana se come el caramelo con todo y envoltura.

 **Froggit** : *munch* *munch* ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? La envoltura es lo que le da un mejor sabor.

" _Con suerte y morirá de indigestión_ ".

…

 **Loox** : ¡Hey, yo también quiero uno!

Le das un caramelo al monstruo con un gran y único ojo y también al que tiene el aspecto de un hada, el cual llora aún más en cuanto lo recibe.

 **Loox** : No te preocupes, Whimsun siempre ha sido algo… sentimental.

 **Whimsun** : *Entre mordiscos y sollozos* ~Gracias… *Sollozo*

 **Froggit** : *ribbit* Hey, mis amigos y yo te hemos visto hace un rato con Toriel.

Asientes y les preguntas si la conocen.

 **Loox** : ¿Conocerla? ¡Ella es la más poderosa y temible monstruo que jamás ha habitado las Ruinas!

 **Whimsun** : … Yo… escuché que es capaz de vencer a cien monstruos a la vez… Waah~… ¡El sólo pensarlo me da escalofríos!

 **Froggit** : Yo he oído que, incluso, puede darle una paliza al propio Rey. En serio, hazla enojar y será el peor error de tu vida *ribbit*.

Tú les explicas, algo molesta, que ella no sería capaz de lastimar a nadie.

 **Loox** : Por supuesto que no… a menos que te metas con algo o con alguien que a ella le importe, claro está.

"…"

 **Loox** : ¿Estás seguro que no quieres nuestra ayuda? Los puzzles pueden ser algo complicados para quienes no conocen las Ruinas.

Levantas tu pulgar, muestra de que estás determinada a seguir con tu camino.

Después de haberte divertido con tus nuevos amigos, te despides para continuar con tu exploración, cuando recibes una llamada de Toriel.

 **Toriel** : ¿Cómo estás, mi niño? No has salido del cuarto, ¿o sí?

Algo nerviosa, le respondes que no.

 **Toriel** : Muy bien, sólo llamaba para verificar. Todavía hay algunos puzzles que tengo que explicarte, y sería peligroso que intentaras resolverlos por tu cuenta. Pórtate bien, ¿sí?

Finalizada la llamada, guardas el teléfono en tu bolsillo y respiras aliviada.

Continúas caminando hasta llegar a una sospechosa habitación que, con el primer paso, el suelo bajo tus pies te desploma y caes al nivel inferior.

Afortunadamente, hay suficientes hojas para amortiguar tu caída.

Algo confusa, alzas tu vista hacia el techo y te das cuenta que está agrietado justo encima de las hojas.

" _No debería sorprenderte: se llaman ´Ruinas´ por una razón_ ".

Miras a tu alrededor y te percatas de que hay un par de escaleras, ambas separadas por las hojas otoñales. Tomas la de la derecha y terminas justo al otro lado del piso quebradizo.

En la siguiente habitación, Toriel vuelve a llamar.

 **Toriel** : Soy Toriel. Sin ninguna razón en particular, ¿qué prefieres: la canela o el caramelo de mantequilla?

" _…_ "

Le respondes que el caramelo de mantequilla: nunca has probado la canela, pero has oído que su sabor sólo es agradable para ciertas personas. Y siempre has preferido las cosas dulces, como las fresas y los duraznos.

" _Eso explica muchas cosas…_ "

… Sientes que en cualquier momento vas a gritarle a la voz en tu cabeza que se calle.

 **Toriel** : Oh, ya veo, muchas gracias *cuelga*.

Guardas el teléfono y te pones a analizar el siguiente puzzle: una pared de púas de hierro bloquea el paso y hay un panel en suelo con una roca cerca.

" _Demasiado sencillo_ ".

En eso estás de acuerdo.

Mueves la roca hasta quedar encima del panel e, inmediatamente después, las púas se hunden en el suelo.

*Ring*, *ring*.

Tu teléfono vuelve a sonar.

 _"¡Ugh, ¿cuántas veces más va a llamar?! ¡No han pasado ni cinco minutos!"_

Tomas el teléfono y respondes.

 **Toriel** : ¿Hola? Ésta es Toriel. No te disgusta la canela, ¿o sí? Sé cuál es tu preferencia, pero… Si la encontraras en tu plato, ¿te rehusarías a comerla?

Le respondes que no: no estaría mal probarla, al menos.

 _"¡Oh, por Dios, ya decídete!"_

 **Toriel** : Está bien, lo entiendo. Gracias por ser paciente *click*.

Colgó.

Tras atravesar un corredor y doblar una esquina, te encuentras con que todo el piso está agrietado. Esta vez, decides pisarlo y dejarte caes. No deja de divertirte el caer en las hojas.

 _"Sólo es divertido por sabes lo que hay abajo"_.

A punto de levantarte, te das cuenta de que las hojas no están arrumbadas por todo el lugar, como antes: parecen dejar un camino zigzagueante…

Un camino que debe guiarte al otro lado del cuarto del piso superior.

Te tomas un tiempo para memorizarlo y subes para poner en práctica tu teoría: empezando desde la pared a tu izquierda hasta llegar al fondo, cuatro pasos a la izquierda, hacia la izquierda hasta topar con la pared, caminar hacia el punto donde hay hojas, todo el camino de la derecha hasta la pared, topar con la pared y finalmente al único punto en donde no hay grietas, que es la salida de la habitación…

Te tomó varios intentos, pero finalmente lo lograste.

… Otro puzzle como el de hace dos habitaciones: tres paneles, tres rocas y un puente con una hilera de púas demasiado amplia como para saltar.

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Mientras oyes correr el agua y empezando desde arriba, empujas dos de las tres rocas, pero la última…

 **Roca** : ¡WOAH, amigo! ¿Quién dijo que podías empujarme por ahí?

… ¿Las rocas también pueden hablar aquí abajo?

Sintiéndote un poco extraña, le pides amablemente a la roca que se mueva.

 _"¿Es en serio?"._ La voz suena cada vez más fastidiada.

 **Roca** : ¿HMM? ¿Me estás PIDIENDO que me mueva? Esta bien, sólo por ti, calabaza.

La roca se mueve, pero sólo un poco.

 **Roca** : ¿HMM? ¿Quieres que me mueva un poco más? Muy bien, ¿qué tal así?

Se mueve, pero hacia la izquierda.

 **Roca** : ¿HMM? ¿Esa era la dirección equivocada? Está bien, creo que lo tengo.

Esta vez, la roca se coloca encima del panel. Pero justo cuando estabas por empezar a atravesar el puente, las púas vuelven a salir: la roca se ha movido de su lugar.

 _"¡Un poco más y nos hacemos brocheta!"_ , gritó enojada la voz.

 **Roca** : ¿HMM? ¿Querías que me quedara allí? Me estás dando mucho trabajo.

La roca finalmente se mueve hacia el panel para quedarse ahí.

 _"¡POR FIN!"._

Le agradeces a la roca.

 **Roca** : ¿Ves lo sencillo que es pedir las cosas amablemente?

Finalmente, logras cruzar el puente para llegar a un pasillo en donde sólo hay un queso sobre una mesa. Cerca de allí, está el agujero por el que se asoma un ratoncito. Te acercas al queso para ver si puedes dárselo, pero está pegado a la mesa: ya ha de tener muchos años aquí.

" _Lo único que has hecho es perder el tiempo_ ", se quejó una vez más la voz en tu cabeza. _"¡Sigamos avanzando!"._

Unos cuantos pasos más adelante, te sorprendes al ver un fantasma tumbado en el suelo, bloqueando el camino (alguien podría imitarlo fácilmente si se pusiera una manta encima).

 _"¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Quita a ese estorbo de en medio!"_

?: ZZZZZZZZZZZ… ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

 _"¡Sólo se está haciendo el dormido! ¡Muévelo!"._

?: ZZZZZZZZZZZ… (¿Se habrá ido?) ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

Este fantasma sigue repitiendo ´Z´ ruidosamente, repetidas veces, fingiendo estar dormido.

… Parece no haber opción.

Al momento en que intentas moverlo, comienza la batalla.

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. No quise hacerlo más largo para que no se les hiciera tedioso.**

 **Disculpen que haya tardado mucho en subir el capítulo, pero es que estoy ocupada seis días a la semana; eso y que no recuerdo exactamente cómo es el juego (sobre todo el principio)…**

 **No lo he jugado, pero he visto gameplays de las dos rutas principales: de hecho, estoy viendo el de "adricarra", por si les interesa-lo traduce bien al español y también actúa las voces.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos a la próxima.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Rumbo a la casa de Toriel

**En serio, no puedo creer que haya dejado abandonado esto tanto tiempo…**

 **Dios, ¿ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que subí un capítulo?**

 **Les pido disculpas. Trataré de organizarme lo mejor que puedo para darles un capítulo con más frecuencia… (Pero no puedo prometer nada)**

 **…**

 **Sigamos con la historia…**

 **Capítulo 3: Rumbo a la casa de Toriel.**

 _Toriel se encuentra limpiando su humilde hogar, tratando de tener todo listo para cuando vaya a recoger a "su niño"._

 _Ella tararea una canción mientras limpia, y el aroma de un delicioso postre se alcanza a oler, proveniente de la cocina. Cierto que la magia le ha facilitado bastante las cosas y está a la mitad de sus labores domésticas._

 **Toriel:** Oh, cielos, hace mucho tiempo que no limpiaba…

 _Mirando por una de las ventanas hacia el exterior, deja escapar un suspiro._

 **Toriel:** Me pregunto qué estará haciendo en estos momentos…

 _A pesar de todo, ella no puede evitar sonreír al volver a su tarea, imaginando la vida que tendrían juntos…_

 _…_ _Suponiendo que sobrevivas a la batalla._

 _"_ _¡Abajo!"._

Sólo por instinto obedeces a su comando, justo a tiempo para evitar una de las lágrimas ácidas de Napstablook.

Odias admitirlo, pero de no ser por "ella", no podrías haber sobrevivido al primer ataque.

 _"_ _¿Seguirás intentando ser amable o pondrás fin a esta molestia?"._

… Quizás no tan agradecida.

Al encontrarte con Napstablook (del cual te extraña saber siquiera su nombre), se te ocurrió la idea de intentar animarlo: le ofreciste una sonrisa paciente que pareció funcionar unos instantes-su autoestima parecía haber mejorado-, hasta el momento en que empezó a llorar y sus lágrimas comenzaron a arrastrarse por la superficie a su alcance, algunas rebotando en las paredes.

 _"_ _Muy bien, sus_ _ **estadísticas**_ _son mayores que las nuestras, pero creo que podemos ganarle"._

Le preguntas mentalmente a qué se refiere con "estadísticas".

 _"_ _Napstablook: ATAQUE 10, DEFENSA 10 (un fantasma sin mucho sentido del humor)…"_

 **Napstablook** : _…_

 _"_ _Y ya que no adquirimos nada de EXP, tendremos que arreglárnoslas para matarlo y así tal vez…"_

Con firmeza y algo de enfado, le respondes que NO, a la voz en tu cabeza.

 _"_ _¿Disculpa? Por si no lo has notado, ÉL TE ESTÁ ATACANDO. Si no lo matas… ¡MORIRÁS EN ESTE ASQUEROSO AGUJERO!"._

Piensas y le respondes que sólo se está defendiendo: que lo único que necesitas es demostrarle que quieres ser su amigo.

En ese momento, le cuentas a Napstablook un pequeño chiste que logra sacarle una sonrisa.

 **Napstablook:** _~Je, je…_

Pronto su sonrisa se desvanece ante una realización.

 **Napstablook:** _~Yo... realmente no estoy de humor para atacarte…_

Aquello parece ser una buena señal.

Le preguntas al fantasma que quiere hacer ahora, sin dejar de sonreír.

 **Napstablook:** _~Espera…_

Comenzó a soltar más lágrimas como antes…

 **Napstablook:** _~Déjame intentar…_

Pero éstas fueron directo hacia su cabeza, formando un elegante sombrero.

 **Napstablook:** _~A esto le llamo… "Apuesto Blook"…_

 **Napstablook:** _~¿Te gusta?..._

Con alegría, le respondes que sí (y casi puedes escuchar a "tu otro yo" haciendo sonidos de asco).

Napstablook parece sentirse mejor.

La batalla ha terminado.

 **Napstablook:** _~Siempre vengo a las Ruinas porque no hay nadie… ~Pero hoy conocí a una buena persona…_

 _"_ _Sí, sí. Hiciste un nuevo amigo. ¡Qué alegría!"_ , comentó la voz con sarcasmo. _"Ahora, ¿puedes decirle que se aparte? ¡Sigue obstruyendo el paso!"._

 **Napstablook:** _~Oooohhh… ~Lo siento… ~Me quitaré de tu camino…_

Y así sin más, Napstablook se desvaneció, antes de que pudieras decirle que no se fuera.

Sin darle demasiada importancia y esperando volverlo a ver, continuas con tu camino, sin darte cuenta que la voz se ha quedado callada de pronto…

 _"_ _¿Ese fantasma pudo escucharme?", se cuestionó la voz, fuera del alcance de los pensamientos de la niña._

 _"…"_

 _"_ _¿Y si… ´_ _ **él**_ _´ también pudiera?..."_

…

Cada puzzle se vuelve más complicado que el anterior, piensas tú.

En una de las habitaciones anteriores, tuviste problemas para encontrar y activar los interruptores correctos; cada vez que te equivocabas, caías y tenías que recorrer el mismo tramo hasta que llegar al punto en donde te quedaste; para colmo, en más de una ocasión resultó ser que el switch estaba detrás de uno de los pilares de los alrededores (lo cual exasperó tanto a ti como a la voz en tu cabeza).

También pudiste ver a más monstruos en el camino que querían atacarte, pero te las ingeniaste para convencerlos de que no querías pelear.

Saboreando una extraña dona de la venta de las arañas ("hecha por arañas, para arañas, de arañas"), continúas hasta que el camino se divide: puedes ir hacia el frente o a la izquierda.

 _"_ _Sigue derecho y dobla a la izquierda",_ te indica la voz. _"Puede que encuentres algo útil"._

Sin embargo, decides seguir el camino de la izquierda.

 _"_ _¡¿Ahora piensas ignorarme?!"_

Ignorándola, continúas caminando hasta llegar al pie de un árbol seco; no muy lejos de allí, se erige un pequeño edificio, marcando el final de las ruinas.

Justo después, escuchas a Toriel cerca de ti.

 **Toriel:** Oh, cielos, eso me ha tomado más de lo que esperaba…

Al instante siguiente, marca a tu número sólo para darse cuenta que estás a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

 **Toriel:** ¡Mi niño!... ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Ella corre a tu lado; estás segura de que va a regañarte por haberla desobedecido.

 **Toriel:** ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

Sin embargo, ella parece estar más preocupada por tu salud, a pesar de que sólo tienes unos cuantos rasguños.

 **Toriel:** No debí haberte dejado solo por tanto tiempo. Ha sido irresponsable de mi parte… Todo por querer sorprenderte…

Pronto su preocupación se torna en nerviosismo.

 **Toriel:** Err… Supongo que ya no puedo ocultarlo más.

Te toma con cuidado de la mano y te conduce a donde supones es la humilde casa de aquella señora.

 **Toriel:** Primero, vamos a curarte.

 _Pero la niña desconoce las verdaderas intenciones dentro del corazón de Toriel…_

…

Dentro de la vivienda, el fuego arde en una pequeña chimenea, iluminando la sala, mientras Toriel te cura con sus manos, las cuales emiten un brillo rojizo que se refleja en sus ojos bondadosos.

Su toque es cálido y reconfortante.

Una vez terminado el proceso, te levantas del sofá de un salto y examinas tu cuerpo con curiosidad: tus heridas han desaparecido.

Le preguntas a Toriel qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo con sus manos. Ella responde, emitiendo una sonrisa:

 **Toriel:** Magia sanadora. Una de las muchas técnicas que pueden aprender los monstruos, empleando el poder de sus almas.

Asombrada, le preguntas si te podría enseñar algún día.

 **Toriel:** Lo siento mucho, mi niño, pero los humanos no pueden emplear la magia de la misma manera que nosotros.

Qué decepcionante…

Decides, entonces, preguntarle por el delicioso aroma que alcanzaste a detectar en el momento en que entraste a la vivienda.

Ella sonrió.

 **Toriel:** ¡Oh, es mi receta especial de tarta de caramelo y canela! ¡También tendremos tarta de caracoles esta noche!

No puedes esperar a probarlos.

 **Toriel:** Todavía hay que esperar a que se enfríen. Mientras tanto, déjame mostrarte algo.

Nuevamente, te toma de la mano y te conduce por un pasillo hasta detenerse a la primera puerta a tu alcance.

 **Toriel:** Está será tu habitación a partir de ahora. Espero que te guste.

Maravillada por la generosidad de aquella mujer, no puedes evitar sonreír. Y ella, al ver tu expresión, no puede contenerse de acariciar tu cabeza, revolviendo ligeramente tu cabeza en el proceso.

De pronto, otro aroma se registra en el aire.

 **Toriel:** ¿Algo se está quemando?

Ambas deducen de inmediato de que se trata.

 **Toriel:** Um… ¡Siéntete como en tu casa!

Toriel se apresura a salvar las tartas, mientras tú abres la puerta para inspeccionar tu nuevo cuarto.

Lo primero que ves al entrar es la cama, donde descansan dos peluches que se asemejan a unas cabras; justo a sus pies, hay un baúl lleno de juguetes, pero ninguno te llama mucho la atención.

Al lado de la cama, hay un ropero vacío, y al lado, un mueble en el que reposa un portarretratos vacío y polvoriento. Y al lado de éste, una caja con zapatos para niño de tallas disparejas.

En la pared, puedes ver pegado un dibujo de una flor dorada...

…

Decides no prestarle mucha atención.

Finalmente, en una esquina de la habitación, hay una lámpara sobre una mesita de noche que, al apagarla, produce una melodía relajante para dormir.

En ese momento, te percatas del cansancio que comienza a abrumarte y decides hundirte entre las sábanas, esperando a poder probar la tarta de caramelo de Toriel al despertar…

 **Ok, entonces… Esto ha sido… ¿todo por ahora?...**

 **Les seré honesta:**

 **La verdad es que a última hora decidí cortar el capítulo en dos partes; al estar terminándolo, me di cuenta que ocupaba más de diez páginas en Word, y con lo que llevaba escrito, me pareció que éste era el único punto en el que podía "cortarlo".**

 **Bueno, el sábado en la tarde subiré el siguiente tramo, que es el más largo (supongo que ya todos saben lo que viene).**

 **De nuevo, pido disculpas por el retraso…**

 **"** **Xxx": Querrás decir el "ENORME RETRASO".**

 **¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Dolor del corazón

**Así que… aquí está la siguiente parte…**

 **Y, como ya sabrán, tenemos una "invitada".**

 _ **"**_ _ **Xxx": No es necesario que omitas mi nombre, ya todos saben**_ _ **quién soy.**_

 **No te daré ese gusto.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Xxx": ¡Agh! ¡Al menos podrías usarlo en el fic!**_

 **Yo decidiré eso…**

 _ **"**_ _ **Xxx": ¿Y qué me dices de los detalles que has estado omitiendo?**_

 **Bueno, en el libro "Los hijos de Anansi", de Neil Gaiman, mencionan una frase muy buena que va como "Si tratáramos de describir a cada uno de los personajes, sus apariencias, los lugares y cada una de las cosas, nos tardaríamos un siglo en terminar la historia".**

 **Además, ya todos saben cómo va la mayor parte de la ruta pacifista…**

 _ **"**_ _ **Xxx": Yo no diría que es la única**_ _ **ruta**_ _ **que conocen, ¿o sí?**_

 **B-bueno, sigamos donde nos quedamos.**

 **Capítulo 4: Dolor del Corazón**

« _…_

 ** _Froggit_** _: *tiembla* *tiembla* Por favor, humano… Usa algo de compasión…_

 _…_ _Polvo…_

 ** _Whimsun_** _: *sollozando incontrolablemente*…_

 _…_ _Más polvo…_

 ** _Migosp_** _: ¡Rápido! ¡Debemos a avisar a Toriel!_

 _…_ _ **Demasiado débiles**_ _…_

 _El pequeño fantasma se desvanece rápidamente ante la vista del humano…_

 _Ninguno de los monstruos en las Ruinas parece tener oportunidad alguna contra esta_ _ **asesina desalmada**_ _…_

 _…_ _Ahora sólo queda uno…_

 ** _˃No…˂_**

 _Teniendo suficiente con el ridículo comportamiento de aquella mujer, la niña decide darle un golpe rápido y certero, dejando su vida a cero en tan solo un instante…_

 ** _˃No…˂_**

 ** _Toriel:_** _¿R-realmente… me odias… t-tanto?..._

 ** _˃¡NO!... ¡MAMÁ!˂_** **»**

… Despiertas al lado de Toriel.

 **Toriel:** ¡Mi niño! ¿Qué ocurre?

… Era sólo un sueño…

Algo avergonzada, le respondes débilmente que estás bien, pero no puedes evitar abrazarla; aunque no puedas recordar con claridad, la impresión del sueño sigue presente.

Ella suspira aliviada, mientras te devuelve el abrazo y te da unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

 **Toriel** : Ya, ya… Sólo ha sido un mal sueño.

 **Toriel** : *emitiendo una pequeña risita* Te dije que no repitieras segundo plato.

Su comentario te levanta un poco el ánimo: era evidente que comer demasiada tarta de caracoles anoche no fue una buena idea…

Unas cuántas lágrimas habían asomado, sin darte cuenta, y Toriel se apartó un poco para poder limpiarlas.

 **Toriel** : Dime, ¿qué ha sido ese sueño que te ha alterado tanto, mi niño?

Le dices, algo incómoda, que no puedes recordarlo… a excepción de una cosa: a pesar de haber despertado de golpe, estás segura de haber llamado a Toriel…

Sin mirarla y algo sonrojada, le preguntas si te ha escuchado hablar entre sueños últimamente.

 **Toriel** : Err… Bueno, yo…

Eso sólo te confirma tus temores.

Le preguntas si te ha escuchado llamar a tu madre (omitiendo el detalle de que, actualmente, te estabas refiriendo a ella como tal).

 **Toriel** : …

…

Es evidente que ninguna de las dos quiere seguir hablando del asunto, por lo que rápidamente Toriel cambio el tema de la conversación.

 **Toriel** : Bueno, ya que estamos levantados, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas a preparar el desayuno?

Asientes con gusto.

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que Toriel te ofreció que te quedaras con ella en su casa, y tú, sin tener realmente un lugar a donde ir, aceptaste de inmediato.

Los monstruos de las Ruinas han sido muy amables contigo, aunque algunos se encuentran demasiados temerosos de tu tutora como para acercarte a ti; ya ni siquiera te retan a una pelea, debido al incidente de hace poco, en el que Toriel se mostró muy disgustada con Migosp y Moldsmal.

Aquello, sin embargo, no te ha impedido ir a explorar las Ruinas con los monstruos más jóvenes; algunas veces ha sido divertido y, aunque ha habido ocasiones no tan satisfactorias, siempre te agrada el pasar un rato con tus amigos, los monstruos.

Casi puedes sentirte como uno de ellos…

 **Casi**.

Siempre hay algo (o mejor dicho, **alguien** ) que te recuerda que no perteneces aquí…

Después de un saludable desayuno que el mismo Vegetoid aprobaría, Toriel salió a conseguir más víveres, antes de su primera lección de su programa de estudios, demostrando una vez más su pasión por la enseñanza (aunque eso ya te había quedado claro tu primer día).

Como tienes prohibido salir de casa hasta su regreso, la voz sugiere que explores el resto de la casa.

 _"_ _Vamos, no me digas que no te da curiosidad el ver lo que oculta"._

Es como el diablo tratando de tentarte…

 _"_ _Llámame como quieras, pero yo sé que realmente quieres hacerlo. Además, un vistazo no hará daño"._

…

Llena de curiosidad, entras primero a la habitación de Toriel.

La habitación en general es de color azul (incluyendo los muebles), con unas cuantas flores doradas y otras plantas adornando el lugar… Su cama es definitivamente más grande que la tuya (más grande que una cama para dos personas).

Sobre un escritorio, hay un libro abierto: parece ser el diario de Toriel.

Decides darle un vistazo en un pasaje marcado:

"¿Por qué el esqueleto quería amigos?

Porque estaba ´huesolado´"

 _"_ _¡Pfft! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!"_

El resto de las páginas están llenas de bromas del mismo calibre.

 _"_ _¡Oh, Dios, debería encontrar un mejor modo de pasar su tiempo libre…!"._

Decides parar de leer para examinar el primer cajón de un mueble y…

¡Escandaloso!

Es el cajón de calcetines de Toriel.

 _"_ _¿Por qué tiene un cajón lleno de calcetines? Ella ni siquiera usa calzado"._

Revisas uno de los libros de los estantes: lo abres a la mitad.

"Totora: un grupo de plantas acuáticas de alargadas vainas color marrón. También conocidas como ´salchichas de agua´".

…

 _"_ _¡Oh, mira, una_ ´salchicha de agua´ _!"_ , dijo la voz, señalando a una de las totoras que adornan el pasillo.

Es extraño: hasta el momento, _ella_ no paraba de decirte cosas desagradables, pero ahora parece que está pasando un buen rato. Tal vez finalmente haya cambiado…

 _"_ _Ni creas que he cambiado de opinión"_ , afirmó la voz, con un tono peligroso. _"Sólo me sorprende lo ESTÚPIDA que puede llegar a ser esa mujer"._

Antes de que pudieras objetar, _ella_ vuelve a hablar.

 _"_ _Es decir, los humanos fueron quienes aprisionaron a los monstruos en el Subterráneo, y aún así, ¿trata como su hija a una niña que apenas conoció?"_

…

Ella tenía un buen punto, pero, aún así…

 _"_ _¿Qué? No me digas que ya te encariñaste de ella… No te hagas ilusiones: ella sólo está tratando de llenar el vacío de su corazón"._

Aquellas palabras frías te producen un dolor en tu misma alma; no puedes creer lo que te dice…

 _"_ _¿En serio no lo has notado?", cuestionó la voz con incredulidad. "Los juguetes, los zapatos y el dibujo en la pared… ¡No eres el primer humano que pasa por aquí!"._

…

"No me vengas con esa cara: sabes que es verdad. Y si no me crees, tal vez deberías de dar un vistazo al sótano".

El sótano…

Toriel te dijo que nunca bajaras allí, pero con tal de desmentir a aquel producto de tu imaginación, decides hacerlo. Pero al bajar las escaleras, te sorprendes con la vista de un extenso corredor. ¿A dónde conducirá? Sólo hay una forma de saberlo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, alguien te toma del brazo.

Al voltear, te encuentras cara a cara con Toriel, quien te mira de una manera extraña.

 **Toriel:** Es peligroso estar aquí abajo. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar afuera?

Le preguntas, con temor, que es lo que hay más adelante.

 **Toriel:** …

…

Hubo un silencio que pareció eterno, hasta que Toriel volvió a hablar de una manera sospechosa.

 **Toriel:** No hay nada interesante allá…

Instándote a irte, Toriel te empuja levemente hacia las escaleras, pero ella se queda abajo.

Le preguntas si también va a subir.

 **Toriel:** En un momento, tengo algo que hacer.

Comienza a caminar y tú vas al patio, al pie del árbol seco. Por alguna razón, el verlo te llena de tristeza y nostalgia.

 _"_ _¿Planeas dejar las cosas así?"_ , comenzó de nuevo la voz.

No hay respuesta por parte tuya.

 _"_ _Escucha, sé que te agrada Toriel y que no quieres dejarla sola, pero no puedes posponer lo inevitable: TIENES QUE IRTE"._

…

 _"_ _¡No perteneces aquí! ¡Mientras más tiempo te quedes aquí, más difícil será irte!"_

 _"_ _¡¿Acaso ya olvidaste que hay alguien esperándote al final del Subterráneo?!"_

…

Es cierto.

Te toma tiempo percatarte de que todo a tu alrededor ha perdido su color: está pasando de nuevo.

Esta vez, frente a la casa de Toriel, se encuentra la luz dorada, y te acercas a ella para ver las palabras que transmite:

"La vista de una pequeña casa en las Ruinas, te llena de determinación"

Unos segundos después, las palabras desaparecen.

Te adentras en la casa y bajas las escaleras para encontrarte con Toriel en el mismo lugar. Tal parece que el tiempo se había detenido en el momento en que te fuiste y, ahora que has regresado se ha puesto en marcha, puesto que Toriel comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

No tienes más opción que seguirla.

Caminas detrás suyo, hasta que ella se detiene para mirarte con expresión seria por breves instantes y de nuevo voltear al frente.

 **Toriel** : Más adelante, se encuentra el final de las Ruinas. Una única salida que conduce al resto del Subterráneo…

 **Toriel** : Voy a destruirla, para que nadie más pueda volver a irse... Sé un buen niño y sube ahora.

Te sorprendes ante sus palabras, sin embargo, la sigues de cerca. Después de caminar otro tramo del pasillo, ella vuelve a detenerse, esta vez sin mirarte.

 **Toriel:** Todo humano que cae aquí comparte el mismo destino… Lo he visto una y otra vez: ellos llegan… se van… mueren…

 **Toriel:** Si te vas de las Ruinas… Ellos… **Asgore** … te matará.

 **Toriel:** Sólo estoy protegiéndote, así que ve a tu cuarto.

Al doblar una esquina del pasillo, ella vuelve a detenerse y puedes ver como su rostro se ensombrece.

 **Toriel:** No trates de detenerme. Esta es tu última advertencia.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran al final del camino, donde se erigía una puerta de piedra con el mismo símbolo grabado que en las ropas de Toriel.

 **Toriel:** ¿Tantos deseos tienes de irte?

Ella finalmente voltea a verte, sus ojos mostrando una seriedad muy poco usual en ella.

A pesar de estar intimidada por su mirada, asientes con la cabeza.

 **Toriel:** Hmph. Eres igual a los otros.

 **Toriel:** Sólo hay una solución para esto…

 **Toriel:** Demuéstramelo.

 **Toriel:** Demuéstrame que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir.

De pronto, la poca luz que había en el cuarto desaparece y, para tu horror, el campo de batalla se forma alrededor de las dos, haciendo tu alma visible. Los ojos de Toriel se tornan de color rojo en el momento en que bolas de fuego se forman a su alrededor, siendo esto lo único que iluminaba la habitación.

 _"_ _Toriel: Ataque 80, Defensa 80… Sabe lo que es mejor para ti"._

No tienes tiempo para procesar lo que dice la voz en tu cabeza: recibes el primer ataque de Toriel, el cual apenas alcanzas a esquivar.

Usando sus manos para controlar las llamas, Toriel desencadena ataque tras ataque, haciendo que el fuego dance alrededor tuyo. Tu HP comienza a disminuir rápidamente.

 _"_ _¡Es mejor que te muevas rápido!"_

Ya no estás segura de lo que tienes que hacer.

Con tan solo esquivar los ataques no será suficiente para ganar esta batalla, pero eso implicaría hacerle daño a…

Decides actuar: tratas de hablar con ella, pero no puedes pensar en un tema de conversación.

 _"_ _¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Hablar no solucionará nada! ¡Tienes que atacar!"_

Intentas hablar con ella de nuevo, pero…

Toriel parece mirar a través de ti mientras lanza sus ataques, pero, a decir verdad, notas algo extraño en ella…

Toriel: …

 _"_ _¡Pelea de una vez!"_

 **No lo haré**

Recibes un poco más de daño y tu alma comienza a flaquear. No crees poder soportar el calor abrasador, mucho menos la magnitud de aquellos ataques.

 _"_ _¡¿No entiendes que a ella no le importas?! ¡_ _ **Ataca**_ _o te matará!"_

 **¡N-no!**

 ** _"_** ** _¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!"_**

 **˂¡NO QUIERO LASTIMAR A MI MAMÁ!˃**

No sabes cómo o por qué el tiempo se congeló en aquel instante, pero aquello no fue nada comparado con lo que pasó después:

Puedes notar la expresión de sorpresa de Toriel, y delante de ti aparecen dos palabras, apenas visibles, que representan tus dos opciones: **PELEAR** y **PERDONAR**.

No puedes entenderlo…

 _"_ _Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo, niña"_ , te advirtió _ella_. _"Si eliges perdonarla, no podrás sobrevivir a lo que viene después… Créeme cuando te digo que la piedad no te sirve de nada en este mundo… Sólo… presiona el botón de ´PELEAR´"._

…

Le dices que nada bueno puede salir de lastimar a otros, que pelear no puede ser la única solución…

*Decides presionar el botón de "PERDONAR"…

 _"_ _Je, je… Realmente eres una IDIOTA…"_

El tiempo se restaura.

Las bolas de fuego siguen apareciendo y volando directo hacia ti, pero esta vez decides no esquivarlas.

 **Toriel:** ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

La voz de Toriel no suena tan firme como antes; más bien, suena un poco triste.

 **Toriel:** Pelea o huye.

A pesar de tus heridas, le dices a Toriel que no quieres pelear contra ella. Sientes como estás a punto de desfallecer y estás segura de que no sobrevivirás al siguiente ataque, pero éste… solamente pasa a un lado tuyo.

 _"_ _¿Uh?"_

Las llamas ahora están evitándote.

Toriel respira profundamente.

 **Toriel** : *sin mirarte a los ojos* ¡Vete!

Le dices a Toriel que no puedes hacerlo: que tienes que seguir tu propio camino.

 **Toriel:** …

… Le suplicas que te deje ir.

Finalmente, las llamas desaparecen y ella decide verte a la cara.

 **Toriel:** Sé que realmente quieres ir a casa, pero…

 **Toriel:** Por favor, sube ahora.

…

 **Toriel:** Te prometo que cuidaré muy bien de ti.

…

 **Toriel:** Sé que no tenemos mucho, pero… Podemos tener una buena vida aquí.

El escuchar sus palabras te produce un dolor en el corazón, y estás segura de que para ella debe ser igual de doloroso.

 **Toriel:** ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto tan difícil?

… No puedes evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

 **Toriel:** *Hablando con voz temblorosa y sin poder mirarte a los ojos* Por favor, sube ahora…

… Le suplicas de nuevo, con voz débil, que te deje ir.

 **Toriel:** …

…

Toriel emite una sonrisa triste.

 **Toriel:** Ja, ja…

 **Toriel:** Patético, ¿no es así? Ni siquiera soy capaz de salvar a un niño.

…

 **Toriel:** …

 **Toriel:** No. Lo entiendo. Tan sólo serías infeliz atrapado aquí abajo… Las Ruinas son muy pequeñas una vez que te acostumbras a ellas. No sería justo para ti el crecer en un sitio como este.

 **Toriel:** Mis expectaciones… Mi soledad… Mi miedo… Por ti, mi niño, los haré a un lado.

Lentamente, las líneas comenzaron a desaparecer, marcando el final de aquella ardua batalla. A pesar de que tu alma había dejado de ser visible, estas segura de que estaba a punto de partirse en dos (o al menos así se sentía), pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que hay en tu corazón en este instante.

Toriel te ha dado la espalda para observar la puerta; te da la impresión de que no desea que veas la tristeza que le embarga tu partida.

 **Toriel:** Si realmente deseas dejar las Ruinas… No te detendré. Sin embargo, cuando te vayas… por favor, no vuelvas.

 **Toriel:** *Volteándose y dándote una sonrisa triste* Espero que lo entiendas.

En ese momento, ella te envuelve con sus brazos y tú no dudas en corresponderle; también puedes sentir como ella usa su magia sanadora para curar tus heridas durante el abrazo.

Finalmente, se separan.

 **Toriel:** Adiós, mi niño.

Ella voltea una última vez, antes de abandonar la habitación.

…

Abres las puertas de piedra y continúas tu camino por el siguiente corredor.

 _"_ _Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión"._

 _…_

Continúas caminando hasta que llegas a un pequeño claro, como al principio, y, en ese mismo lugar…

Está Flowey.

Un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo ante los recuerdos de su encuentro anterior.

 **Flowey** : *Hablando con sorna* Lista. Muuuy lista. ¿Piensas que eres muy inteligente?

 **Flowey** : *Sin dejar de sonreír* En este mundo, es asesinar o ser asesinado.

…

 **Flowey** : Así que has podido jugar con tus propias reglas…

 **Flowey** : *Cambiando su rostro a uno más oscuro* Perdonaste la vida de una sola persona… Hee, hee, hee.

 **Flowey** : Apuesto a que te sientes realmente bien… No has matado a nadie esta vez.

…

 **Flowey** : Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando te encuentres con un asesino despiadado?

 **Flowey** : *Con tono burlón* Morirás, y morirás, y morirás… Hasta que te canses de intentarlo.

 **Flowey** : ¿Qué harás entonces?

…

 **Flowey** : *Con su rostro más aterrador* ¿Matarás de la frustración? ¿O te rendirás completamente con este mundo…

 **Flowey** : … y me heredarás el poder de controlarlo?

…

 **Flowey** : Soy el príncipe del futuro de este mundo.

… Por la forma en que te dice todo esto y por su rostro perturbador, no puedes evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, temerosa.

Él ríe ante tu reacción.

 **Flowey** : No te preocupes, mi pequeña monarca, mi plan no es el regicidio.

 **Flowey** : Esto es MUCHO más interesante.

Así, sin más, Flowey se marchó, no sin antes soltar una carcajada diabólica que resonó en toda la cámara.

Una vez fuera de vista, dejas soltar un suspiro de alivio.

 _"_ _No deberías tenerle miedo: él es tan sólo una flor, sin importar lo que diga o lo que haga"._

 _Ella_ suena molesta.

No estás segura de lo que realmente está pasando o lo que iba a suceder, pero te mantendrás determinada hasta llegar al final del Subterráneo y encontrarte con la persona que te ha estado llamando.

Con esto en mente, cruzas el arco de piedra, adentrándote en la siguiente zona.

 **"** **xxx": ¡Wow, qué pésima eres para las escenas de batalla!**

 **Cállate.**

 **"** **xxx": ¡Además, omitiste una parte!**

 **¿Cuál?**

 **"** **xxx": ¡Tú sabes bien de qué hablo! ¡Los días que pasamos en las Ruinas!**

 **¡Ah, sí! ¡Eso! Bueno, pues planeo hacerlo como un "bonus", me parece que lo pondría antes de comenzar con la siguiente zona, y por si a alguien le interesa leerlo: en realidad, no tiene nada de especial…**

 **…**

 **"** **xxx": … ¿Por qué me miras así?**

 **¿Sabes? Te veo más animada que de costumbre… ¿No será que esa niña por fin te está cambiando?**

 **"** **xxx": ¡SUEÑAS!**

 **Bueno, nunca hay que perder esperanzas…**

 ***Suspiro* Ha sido un día largo, nos vemos a la próxima (y esperemos que "xxx" no siga aquí para entonces").**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	6. Bonus 1: La vida en las Ruinas

**Bonus 1: La vida en las Ruinas.**

 _«_ _En las profundidades de su consciencia, la niña escuchaba una voz…_

" _Chara… Chara…"_

…

 _¿Por qué sentía que no era a ella a quien le hablaba?..._

 _De la oscuridad emergió una luz blanca que le permitió ver la sombra del otro. Aunque no alcanzaba a distinguir su rostro, estaba segura de que se trataba de un monstruo; a juzgar por su tamaño y su voz, debía de tratarse de un niño._

" _Chara…"_

 _Aunque la niña trataba de hablar, sus palabras no lo alcanzaban…_

 _En ese momento, aquel niño habló:_

" _Chara. Te estaré esperando al final de tu viaje."_ _»_

 _La niña despertó confundida… ¿Qué era lo que quiso decir?_

 _Al salir de la cama, se dio cuenta de que había un plato con una rebanada de tarta en el suelo: Toriel debió dejarla anoche, ¿o habrá sido en el día?..._

 _Era difícil medir el tiempo aquí abajo._

 _Pero, al saber que Toriel preparó aquella tarta con tanto cariño, no tuvo el corazón para comérselo, así que decidió guardarlo; no le sorprendió que el pedazo entrara en la bolsa sin dificultad o que no aumentara su tamaño (era mágica, después de todo)._

 _Tras haberse arreglado como pudo, la niña salió de su cuarto para ver a Toriel sentada en la sala, leyendo un libro con sus gafas de media luna._

 **Toriel** : ¡Oh, veo que ya estás despierto! ¿Dormiste bien?

 _Ella respondió que sí._

 **Toriel:** *Sonriendo* Me alegra oírlo.

 **Toriel:** *Dando unas palmaditas a su regazo* ¿Por qué no te sientas para leer juntos?

 _La niña se le acercó tímidamente y tomó asiento en el lugar indicado._

 _Toriel no pudo evitar sonreír._

 **Toriel:** No sabes cuanto me alegra tener a alguien que me haga compañía. Tengo tantos libros viejos que quiero mostrarte… Estoy ansiosa por mostrarte mi lugar favorito para cazar insectos. Y ya hasta hice un currículum para tu educación.

 **Toriel** : Tal vez te sorprenda oír esto, pero siempre he deseado ser maestra.

 _La niña la miró con una expresión que decía "¿En serio?" en toda la cara; era obvio, dada la cantidad de libros que se encontraban en una estantería de la misma sala y la forma en que instruyó a la menor con los puzzles._

 _Percatándose de su mirada, Toriel rió levemente._

 **Toriel** : Bueno, tal vez no tanto.

 _Sin previo aviso, la voz en su cabeza hizo acto de presencia:_

" _¿No te molesta que esté asumiendo que te quedarás con ella?"_

 _La niña le dijo rápidamente (con su mente) que ella puede quedarse si así lo deseaba: después de todo, no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir._

" _¡¿QUÉ?!"_

 _Haciendo caso omiso a la voz que la regañaba, la niña preguntó a Toriel por el libro que estaba leyendo._

 **Toriel:** Se llama "Setenta y dos usos de los caracoles". ¿Quieres escuchar un dato interesante sobre ellos?

 **Toriel:** ¿Sabías que los caracoles… son muy malos como agujetas?

 _Entre las lecturas y las risas que compartían, ambas disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra: se veían muy felices…_

"…"

" _(Las cosas no pueden quedarse así)", pensó la voz para sus adentros._

Ella _las dejó solas por el momento. Le repugnaba ver a aquella niña jugando al papel de "HIJO" con Toriel…_

…

 _Después de un rato, Toriel se fue a preparar el desayuno y la niña se fue hasta el final del pasillo y se miró en un espejo de la pared._

" _¡Eres tú!", dijo la voz en tono burlón._

 _La niña se quedó largo rato sin decir nada._

" _Oye, no es como si tu reflejo fuera a cambiar"._

 _La niña estaba pensando en algo más:_

 _Todo esto parecía… demasiado increíble._

 _No acababa de concebir la idea de un mundo bajo la tierra, lleno de monstruos y magia antigua._

 _Lo que era más extraño, es que no podía recordar su pasado, ni mucho menos su propio nombre. Y aunque había oído a alguien llamarla "Chara" en sus sueños, le daba la impresión de que no debía pronunciarlo, como si al hacerlo, se pudiera desatar una catástrofe._

 _Todo esto parecía… un sueño._

" _Si es un sueño, entonces,_ _ **puedes hacer lo que quieras**_ _"._

 _La niña sabía lo que le estaba insinuando, así que la ignoró y de inmediato se fue a ver si Toriel había terminado de hacer el desayuno._

" _Qué necia. Pero tarde o temprano..._ _ **caerá**_ _. Je, je, je"._

…

 _Después de haber desayunado, Toriel llevó a "su niño" a presentarse formalmente con todos los monstruos de la zona._

 _Se dirigieron al centro de las Ruinas, donde fueron recibidos por varias clases de monstruos: había Froggits, Whimsums y Looxs, pero también había algunas zanahorias con espeluznantes sonrisas ("Vegetoids"), otros que parecían insectos ("Migosps") y otros que se asemejaban a gelatinas verdes, que se arrastraban por el suelo y lanzaban esporas de vez en cuando ("Moldsmals")…_

…

 _¿Cómo era que sabía sus nombres?_ …

 _En cuanto los vieron llegar, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio; la niña recordó entonces que los monstruos de las Ruinas le temían a Toriel… Todavía se seguía preguntando el por qué._

 _Al final de aquella reunión, se quedó acordado que nadie podría atacar a la niña humana, bajo ninguna circunstancia._

 _Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que, a pesar de ser vista por la mayoría, no fue hasta ese momento que los monstruos de las Ruinas supieron que se trataba de un ser humano…_

 _Un par de días fueron suficientes para que la niña aprendiera varias cosas del Subterráneo:_

 _Los combates aquí abajo eran una forma de pasar el tiempo, ganar dinero y experiencia (por lo que había entendido); durante estos casos, la niña siempre se rehusó a atacar devuelta y resultó vencedora con un simple acto: hablar, dar cumplidos, consolar e, incluso, mover sus caderas fue suficiente (por mencionar algunos)._

 _Pero, a pesar de toda la diversión que habían tenido ella y sus oponentes, había alguien que no estaba contenta con todo esto: Toriel._

 _Cuando las cosas se veían mal, Toriel acababa por interferir, pero…_

 _Hubo una ocasión en que se salió de control._

 _La niña estaba peleando contra Moldmal y Migosp-ambos hacían ataques combinados que eran difíciles de esquivar para la menor-; la voz seguía insistiendo (como de costumbre) en que atacara, pero ella la ignoraba. No se encontraban lejos de su casa, por lo que Toriel no tardó mucho en encontrarlos._

 _En un momento crítico, la niña se distrajo ante su repentina aparición, provocando que recibiera ambos ataques. Su alma comenzó a brillar débilmente, por lo que la pelea se terminó-tanto por la consideración de los dos monstruos como la de Toriel-. Su cuidadora la curó y la envió a casa, pero ella se quedó a "hablar" con Migosp y Moldsmal._

 _La niña sospechó que ambos sufrieron más que ella aquel día, puesto que, a partir de entonces, ningún monstruo quiso volver a pelear con ella._

… _Pero eso no impidió a algunos de ellos pasar el rato con la humana._

 _Un día, mientras la niña exploraba la zona, junto con Loox, Froggit y Whimsun-los primeros que conoció-, finalmente tomó el segundo camino al final de las Ruinas, encontrándose con una vista asombrosa: debajo de ellos, se alzaban los restos de una antigua ciudad; con el paso de los años, la estructura de los edificios se había deteriorado, volviéndolo inhabitable; ahora, solamente vivían pequeños animales, insectos y plantas que extendían sus raíces y enredaderas por todo el lugar. La luz del sol que se filtraba por el techo de la caverna le daba un aire solemne._

 _No le sorprendería encontrar fantasmas allí abajo._

 _Fascinada por aquel escenario, la niña se inclinó sobre el balcón, queriendo admirar cada detalle._

 **Loox** : Esta solía ser la antigua capital del Subterráneo, el primer hogar en el que residieron los monstruos: "Hogar".

…

"…"

 **Froggit:** *Ribbit* *Ribbit* Por más grande que sea nuestro rey, es pésimo para poner nombres.

" _Se le nota a leguas"_

 **Whimsun:** ¡C-chicos! ¡Encontré algo!

 _Todos se acercaron a Whimsun, quien trataba de sacar algo de una grieta de la pared._

 **Loox** : ¿Qué es, Whimsun?

 **Whimsun:** C-creo que… hay algo ahí.

 _Gracias a la luz del sol, se lograba ver que brillaba algo en el fondo de aquella grieta._

 **Froggit:** *Ribbit* No creo que puedas sacarlo con ese par de brazos.

 **Loox:** Tampoco los tuyos servirían.

 **Froggit:** *Vena* *Vena*

 _Loox tomó el lugar de Whimsun y alargó su brazo lo más que pudo para alcanzar aquel misterioso objeto, pero éstos resultaron ser demasiado cortos._

 **Loox:** …

 **Loox:** Humano, trata de sacarlo.

 _La pequeña se acercó y metió su brazo, rebuscando lo que fuera que estuviera ahí dentro: era difícil moverlo por el tamaño estrecho de la grieta, pero, finalmente pudo tomarlo._

 _Emocionada, sacó el brazo para revelar…_

" _Un cuchillo de juguete…"_

 **Froggit** : *Croar pensativo* ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo eso ahí?

 **Whimsun** : Es… bonito… Supongo.

 _La niña concordaba con los pensamientos de sus amigos, sin embargo, había algo más que ocultaba aquel objeto: había una extraña sensación que la invadía mientras lo sostenía en sus manos… Tal vez, llevaba malos recuerdos de su antiguo dueño…_

 _*La niña le preguntó a los otros si podía conservarlo._

Loox: Supongo que no habrá problema… Siempre y cuando Toriel no se entere…

 _Ella asintió, sacando su "Inventario" para introducir el cuchillo._

 _*Ring* *Ring*_

 _La humana contestó su teléfono: era Toriel, diciéndole que ya estaba lista la comida._

 _Tras despedirse de sus amigos, la humana corrió fuera de la cámara y fue directo a casa._

… _Ella no alcanzó a ver cómo unas raíces se ocultaban rápidamente en la tierra._

"…"

" _¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir con esto? ¡Esto es rídiculo!"_

 _La voz estaba enojada, y no era sólo porque la niña se la pasaba ignorándola la mayor parte del tiempo, sino por el hecho de acompañar a los Froggits en su "Saltadera" semanal._

 _Cada semana, los Froggits iban saltando desde el centro de las Ruinas hasta llegar al puente de las agujas y de regreso al punto de partida: era una tradición que se remontaba generaciones atrás, cuando los primeros Froggits…_

" _¡Deja de saltar cómo rana! ¡Nos estás poniendo en vergüenza a ambas!"._

 _La niña siguió saltando, sin importarle los gritos que resonaban en su cabeza, hasta que escuchó su teléfono sonar._

 _*Ring* *Ring*_

"… _Creí que le habías dicho a Toriel que estarías con las ranas"._

 _Sin embargo, al contestar el teléfono…_

 **?:** ¡Woof! ¡Woof!

 _ **?**_

" _?"_

 _Un perro se escuchó al otro lado de la línea; también se podían escuchar al fondo los gritos de Toriel:_

 **Toriel:** ¡No! ¡Perro malo! ¡Devuelve eso!

 _Su amigo (uno de los Froggits más pequeños) se dio cuenta de esto y se detuvo a preguntarle:_

 **Froggit:** *Ribbit* ¿Qué sucede, humano?

 _No fue necesario una respuesta, pues se volvió a escuchar a Toriel tratando se arrebatarle su teléfono a aquel travieso animal._

 **Froggit:** Creo… que deberías ir a ayudarle. Yo les explicaré a los otros.

 _Asintiendo, la niña corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero a la mitad del trayecto, encontró a su objetivo: un pequeño perro blanco, de orejas puntiagudas, ojos oscuros y llenos de vida, el cual le miraba con emoción mientras meneaba la cola. En su hocico, llevaba el teléfono de Toriel._

 _A la niña le pareció adorable._

" _¡Ahem! ¿No crees que deberías quitarle el teléfono ahora?"_

 _Concordando con el pensamiento de la otra, se acercó lentamente a él…_

 **Perro:** ¡Woof!

 _Pero el perro se percató de sus intenciones y se apartó de ella._

" _¡Atrápalo!", le repetía la voz._

 _Ella trataba, pero el pequeño animal era muy escurridizo._

 _Finalmente, el perro se quedó quieto en un punto y la niña corrió hacia él…_

" _¡Espera!"_

 _Sin embargo, la niña se dio cuenta demasiado tarde: en su apuro, ella cayó en uno de los seis puntos frágiles del piso de aquella cámara, cayendo sin remedio sobre las hojas del piso inferior._

 _El perro se tomó se tomó el tiempo para observar a la niña caída antes de apartarse del agujero._

 _La niña le gritó que esperara, y entonces, cuando se disponía a subir…_

 **?:** _~oooohhh…_

 _Ella no esperaba encontrarse con Napstablook allí abajo, tumbado en el suelo lastimeramente._

 _La niña se le acercó y le preguntó qué le había pasado._

 **Napstablook:** _Me he caído por un agujero, y ahora no puedo levantarme…_

 **Napstablook:** _~Sigue sin mí…_

" _Si será… ¡Los fantasmas pueden flotar!"_

 **Napstablook:** _~Oh… Es cierto…_

 **Napstablook:** _~oooooooohhhhh…_

 _La niña no tuvo tiempo para pedirle que no se fuera, porque en un instante ya se había desvanecido._

 _¿Qué había pasado?_

"…"

 _La niña subió por las escaleras hacia el primer piso, encontrándose con aquel perro que ahora mosdisqueaba un listón rojo._

" _¿Pero qué…?"_

 _Aprovechando que estaba distraído, tomó el teléfono de Toriel que yacía abandonado en una esquina, pero al perro no pareció importarle. De hecho, se acercó a ella, en señal de que quería jugar._

" _¿Qué estará tramando ese_ _ **Perro Molesto**_ _?..."_

 **Toriel:** ¡Mi niño!

 _Junto cuando Toriel entró en la cámara, el perro salió huyendo, dejando abandonado el listón._

 **Toriel:** ¡Mi niño! *Jadeando* Creí que… estarías con tus amigos en la Saltadera… ¡Huff! No importa.

 **Toriel:** De cualquier modo… ¿No habrás visto a un perro pasar por aquí? El muy travieso se llevó mi teléfono…

 _La niña le enseñó el aparato con orgullo._

 **Toriel:** ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias, mi niño!

 _Sin más, ambas se propusieron a regresar a su hogar… Entonces se acordó de algo._

 _Pidiendo a Toriel un segundo para regresar, *la niña tomó aquel listón desgastado._

…

 _Tras un día lleno de emociones, la niña se propuso a dormir, no sin antes colocar en su Inventario el listón y un palo-el cual había recogido para el perro, en caso de volverlo a ver-. Una vez hecho esto, se propuso a dormir tranquilamente en su cama…_

…

 _«_ _De nuevo un sueño…_

" _¡Chara! ¡Por favor, despierta!"_

 _Era una voz diferente… Era de un hombre mayor._

" _Eres el futuro de humanos y monstruos…"_

 _ **Su voz suena triste…**_

 _Sólo había oscuridad frente a sus ojos. No podía levantarse ni alzar la voz…_ _»_

… _De repente, el sueño cambió y dio paso a una pesadilla que jamás podría olvidar…_

 _La niña estaba triste aquel día._

 _Por primera vez, estaba dudando en si debía quedarse._

 _Ese sueño… Ella estaba matando a los monstruos de las Ruinas… Y aunque sólo hubiera sido producto de su mente, le producía una sensación de pesar._

 _Pero había algo que la inquietaba aún más: sus ojos._

 _Sus ojos no eran los mismos: aquellos eran rojos, fríos, que reflejaban odio… Era la mirada de un asesino._

 **Toriel:** Mi niño.

 _Al notar su baja estima, Toriel se acercó a su hijo adoptivo, quien en esos momentos se encontraba fuera de la casa, observando el árbol seco y las hojas de otoño._

 **Toriel:** ¿Pasa algo malo?

…

 _Tras un instante de duda, la niña le dijo que tuvo una pesadilla._

 **Toriel:** ¿Qué clase de pesadilla?

…

 _Sabiendo lo difícil que era para la pequeña el hablar sobre ello, Toriel lo dejó por el momento y la abrazó para reconfortarla._

 **Toriel:** Ya, ya. No tienes por qué preocuparte… Fue solamente un mal sueño.

 _La niña le devolvió el abrazo y se sintió un poco mejor…_

" _Wow, se está tomando el papel de madre en serio… ¡Una lástima que no tenga hijos propios que cuidar!", rió la voz con sorna._

 _Aquel comentario hizo que le hirviera la sangre-¿cómo era posible que concibiera esa clase de pensamientos?-, pero también la hizo darse cuenta de algo:_

 _En las Ruinas, había clases de monstruos; se podía ver a cada uno con sus respectivas familias y amigos, conviviendo entre sí. Sin embargo, durante su estancia, no había visto a otro monstruo parecido a Toriel… ¿Dónde podría estar su familia?_

…

 _Sabiendo que aquella dulce mujer estaba sola aquí abajo, le dio más motivos para quedarse, pero…_

 _«_ _"Chara… Te estaré esperando al final de su viaje"_ _»_

… _**¿por cuánto tiempo?**_

* * *

 **¡Me tomó una eternidad escribir esto!**

 **Y mucho más poder subirlo… Realmente, lo siento…**

… **Recuérdenme nunca volver a hacer un capítulo entero estilo Flash Back -_-U**

 **Pero… bueno.**

 **Un poco tarde, pero ya salió… Ya saben lo que viene después :)**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	7. Capítulo 5: Los Hermanos Esqueleto

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Todavía sigo con vida ewe**

 **Siento mucho la tardanza, pero mi computadora murió y fue mucha la pérdida que tuve que soportar T-T... Y aunque r** **ecientemente, descubrí que podía usar un teléfono para escribir aquí, también descubrí que se me dificultaba demasiado... y no siempre tengo dinero para el cyber ¬_¬U.**

 **Una cosa: podrán notar algunos cambios en cómo escribo: es que hay ciertos signos de puntuación que, aunque ya los he usado, no aparecen en el documento. Así que tuve que cambiarlos... A parte de eso, nada en especial.**

 **Dejando de lado eso, sigamos donde nos quedamos** **:)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Los Hermanos Esqueleto.**

 **...**

Tras atravesar las puertas de piedra, fuiste recibida por fríos vientos.

A diferencia del clima cálido de las Ruinas, esta zona tiene un aspecto invernal: el bosque al que has entrado está lleno de altos pinos cubiertos de nieve y escarcha, la blanca sustancia llenando gran parte del sendero, haciéndote difícil avanzar.

Sin embargo, a través de tu _determinación_ , decides adentrarte en aquel bosque congelado.

El frío alenta tus pasos y tus pensamientos.

En momentos como este, te habría gustado prepararte mejor antes de escalar el Monte Ebott-aunque no había forma de que pudieras saber lo que te esperaba aquí abajo, _incluso ahora_ -; incluso podrías haberle pedido a Toriel que te tejiera un suéter…

Toriel…

Ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para tu partida. Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tan metida estás en tus pensamientos, que casi no te percatas del sonido de una rama partirse justo detrás de ti. Volteas rápidamente para buscar al causante de aquel ruido, pero no hay nadie.

¿Estarás imaginando cosas?

No. Puedes ver como una rama que acabas de pasar (demasiado grande como para que la levantaras) está partida en dos a la mitad del camino.

Sientes que alguien te observa…

Reanudas la marcha, pero puedes escuchar a alguien caminar detrás de ti… Decides no voltear y apresurar el paso.

Sin la voz resonando en tu cabeza, no puedes evitar sentirte sola e insegura ante esta situación.

Continúas, hasta llegar a un pequeño puente con una especie de portal, hecho con troncos de árboles.

De repente, escuchas pasos aproximándose y una voz escalofriante hablar detrás de ti.

 **?:** Humano.

Comienzas a temblar del miedo ante lo que pueda ocurrir, y sin poderlo evitar, las palabras de Flowey resuenan en tu mente:

 _«Pero, ¿qué harás cuando te enfrentes con un asesino desalmado…?»_

REALMENTE esperas que este no sea el caso.

 **?:** ¿Acaso no sabes cómo saludar a un nuevo amigo?

 **[?]  
**

 **?:** Da la vuelta y dame la mano.

Resignada a lo que sea que pase, te das la vuelta y estrechas su mano, sin tener el valor de mirarle a la cara, pero justo cuando lo haces…

¡PPPFFFFTTTT!

*… un sonido gaseoso se pudo escuchar por todo el bosque.

 **?:** je, je. el viejo truco del cojín de gases en la mano. SIEMPRE es divertido.

 **[?!]**

 **?:** de cualquier modo, eres un humano, ¿verdad? eso es hilarante.

 **[…]**

 **?:** soy sans, sans el esqueleto.

En efecto, se trata de un esqueleto de aspecto rechoncho (más alto que tú por unos centímetros), quien lleva una sonrisa constante en su rostro _calavérico_ y un pequeño brillo blanco provenía de las cuencas oscuras de sus ojos, actuando como tales. Este viste con una chamarra azul, abierta, la cual te permite ver una camisa blanca-cubriendo donde deberían estar sus costillas-, combinando con unos shorts negros con una franja blanca a cada costado y unas cómodas pantuflas. Todo esto, sumado a que lleva ambas manos en los bolsillos… le da un aire desinteresado.

 **sans:** se supone que en estos momentos debería estar vigilando por si llega un humano.

 **[!]**

Entonces, lo que dijo Toriel…

 **sans:** pero, en realidad, realmente no me interesa capturar a nadie.

Aquello resulta un alivio: parece que puedes confiar en él…

 _"Por ahora"._

… Ya se había tardado.

 **sans:** ahora, mi hermano, papyrus, él es un gran FANÁTICO cazador de humanos.

 **[¿Q-qué?]**

 **sans:** hey, de hecho, creo que es él quien viene para acá.

 **[!]**

 **sans** : tengo una idea. pasa por esta cosa como portal.

 **sans** : sí, pasa a través de él. mi hermano ha hecho las barras demasiado anchas como para parar a nadie.

Ambos cruzan el puente y siguen adelante hasta detenerse frente a…

 **sans** : rápido, detrás de esa lámpara con forma conveniente.

Sin perder tiempo, te escondes tras una lámpara ubicada a unos metros fuera del sendero-la cual logra ocultarte completamente-, justo antes de que el otro esqueleto llegara. Por la distancia que llevas entre ambos, dudas que él pueda llegar a verte, aunque tú tampoco puedes verlo a él.

Te preguntas cómo lucirá ese tal Papyrus: deduces que debe ser intimidante si se trata de un cazador de humanos.

 _"Lo dudo"._

 **[?]**

Escuchas cómo ambos hermanos empiezan una discusión, y la voz de Papyrus… es mucho más **alta** de lo que esperabas.

 **sans:** ¿qué pasa, hermano?

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡TU SABES "LO QUE PASA", HERMANO!

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡HAN PASADO OCHO DÍAS Y TU NO HAS… RECALIBRADO. TUS. PUZZLES!

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡SÓLO ANDAS PASEANDO POR AHÍ, FUERA DE TU ESTACIÓN! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS SIQUIERA HACIENDO?!

 **sans:** mirando esta lámpara. es realmente genial. ¿no quieres verla?

 _"Espero que no esté haciendo lo que creo que hace…"_

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡NO! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESO! ¡¿QUÉ PASA SI UN HUMANO PASA POR AQUÍ?! ¡QUIERO ESTAR PREPARADO!

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡TENGO QUE SER AQUEL! ¡DEBO SER AQUEL!

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡YO CAPTURARÉ A UN HUMANO!

 **PAPYRUS:** ENTONCES, YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, OBTENDRÉ TODAS LAS COSAS QUE ME MEREZCO POR COMPLETO.

 **PAPYRUS:** RESPETO, RECONOCIMIENTO… FINALMENTE SERÉ CAPAZ DE UNIRME A LA GUARDIA REAL.

La **Guardia Real** …

 _"Suena a problemas para nosotras"._

 **PAPYRUS:** ENTONCES, TODO EL MUNDO ME PEDIRÁ SER SU… ¿AMIGO?

 **PAPYRUS:** ME BAÑARÉ EN UNA DUCHA DE BESOS CADA MAÑANA.

Parecía que Papyrus tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en capturar a un humano…

 **sans** : mmm… quizás esa lámpara te ayude *Apuntando hacia donde estás*

 **[!]**

 _"¡Hey, no te atrevas a vendernos!"_

Afortunadamente, Papyrus creyó que se trataba de una broma de su hermano.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡SANS! ¡NO ME ESTÁS AYUDANDO! ¡TÚ, HUESOS FLOJOS!

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡TODO LO QUE HACES ES SENTARTE Y DESPILFARRAR! ¡TE HACES MÁS Y MÁS FLOJO CADA DÍA!

Estás confundida: ¿qué es "despilfarrar"?

 _"´Desperdiciar´"_ , aclaró irritada la voz.

 **sans:** oye, relájate. tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer hoy…

 **sans:** un _"esqueletón"._

¡BA-DA DUM!

Sólo faltaban los tambores para complementar el chiste.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡SANS!

 **sans:** vamos, estás sonriendo.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡LO ESTOY Y LO ODIO!

 **PAPYRUS:** *SUSPIRO* ¿POR QUÉ ALGUIEN TAN GRANDE COMO YO TIENE QUE HACER TANTO PARA CONSEGUIR ALGO DE RECONOCIMIENTO!

 **sans:** wow, parece que estás trabajando duro… _"hasta los huesos"._

¡BA-DA DUM!

Apenas si logras reprimir una risita: este par de esqueletos es realmente divertido.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡UGH! ATENDERÉ A MIS PUZZLES

 **PAPYRUS:** EN CUANTO A TU TRABAJO… PODRÍAS PONERLE MÁS DE _"VERTEBRA"_ EN ÉL.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! *Casi a punto de irse* ¡HEH!

 **sans:** ok, ya puedes salir.

Te asomas ligeramente para confirmar que el otro se haya ido, antes de saltar fuera de tu escondite.

Finalmente eres libre de seguir con tu camino.

 **sans:** será mejor que te vayas, es probable que regrese. y en ese caso… te tocará sentarte y aguantar más de mis divertidos chistes.

 _"¡Será mejor irnos cuanto antes!"._

 **[…]**

 _"¿Qué pasa? ¡Andando!"_

 **sans:** ¿qué ocurre, niño? no hay nada de lo que debas temer: simplemente es una caverna oscura, llena de esqueletos y horribles monstruos.

 **[…]**

 _"No ayudas, ´comediante´"_

Algo dudosa, te dispones a marcharte, pero una pequeña estructura al lado del camino logra llamar tu atención: parece ser una estación de vigilancia o punto de encuentro; con un breve vistazo al interior, puedes ver que está lleno con botellas de ketchup, mostaza y otros condimentos.

 _"…"_

 **[…]**

 _"Será mejor irnos"._

Finalmente concordando con tu " _otro ser"_ , decides emprender tu camino por el bosque…

 **sans** : en realidad, hey.

… Te detienes unos instantes para escuchar lo que Sans tenga que decirte.

 **sans** : odio tener que molestarte, pero, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

 **sans** : he estado pensando… mi hermano ha estado decaído últimamente…

 **sans** : él jamás ha visto un humano… y seguro que verte le alegra el día.

 _" **NO**. Nunca. Jamás."_

 **sans** : descuida, no es peligroso. incluso si intenta serlo.

 _"¡Nope! ¡Ni de chiste! ¡No te atrevas a responderle!"_

Te detienes a pensarlo por unos momentos, antes de voltear y dirigirle una sonrisa, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

 **sans** : …

 **sans** : muchísimas gracias.

Hubo algo extraño reflejado en el rostro del esqueleto por unos segundos, pero, al no saber de qué se trataba, decides ignorarlo.

 **sans** : bueno, estaré adelante.

Y sin decir nada más, Sans se fue por donde llegó: la dirección contraria a la que te diriges.

A pesar de parecerte extraño, no le das mucha importancia y simplemente decides seguir adelante.

Después de no mucho andar, ves de nuevo la luz dorada más adelante y te diriges hacia ella sin pensarlo, tomando desprevenida a la "otra".

 _"¡Hey, ¿qué crees que haces?!"_

Sin hacerle mucho caso, tocas aquel punto luminoso y ambas leen el mensaje que transmite:

"La conveniencia de esa lámpara te sigue llenando de determinación".

 _"¿Pero qué…?",_

No logras escuchar el resto de lo que dice, ya que comenzaste a reír, el divertido recuerdo de la charla de los esqueletos aún fresca en tu mente.

Sigues riendo, a pesar de los regaños de la voz y sin notar que has llamado la atención de un monstruo…

 **?:** ¡¿De qué te estás riendo?!

Te detienes de golpe, observando al recién llegado: parece una especie de ave, con un aspecto que va de acuerdo a su entorno-sus plumas tienen diferentes tonalidades azules con blanco y en su frente se aprecia un gran copo de nieve-, además de que es más grande que tú por al menos una cabeza.

 _"Básicamente, un ´pollo congelado´"._

Tratas de contener la risa para no ofenderle más.

 **?:** *Impaciente* ¿Y bien?

Tratas de poner un semblante serio, lo cual de algún modo logra perturbar al monstruo.

 _"El nombre de su especie es ´Snowdrake´, por si **preguntaban** "._

 **[…]**

Tras un rato de incómodo silencio y sin saber que más hacer, te disculpas con el Snowdrake: le dices que lo sientes, que no querías ser tan _´fría´_ con él…

 _"¡¿ES. EN. SERIO?!"_

 **[?]**

 _"¡Esa es la broma más barata que he oído!"_

 **[…]**

¿Broma? Tú tan sólo querías disculparte…

Al monstruo tampoco pareció agradarle aquella expresión…

 **Snowdrake:** ¡¿Se supone que ESO es divertido?!

No sabes que hacer ahora…

 ** _"Terminemos con esto de una vez"_** , sentenció la voz.

Sin darte cuenta, la batalla ya había comenzado.

 **Snowdrake:** *Algo nervioso* ¡W-wow, e-espera! ¡N-no hay necesidad de llevar las cosas tan lejos!

 **Snowdrake:** ¿Por qué no comenzamos de nuevo?

Parece que Snowdrake no quiere pelear: eso es bueno.

Asientes, curiosa con lo que vaya a hacer a continuación.

 _"¡No podemos despilfarrar_ _nuestro tiempo con este monstruo!"_ , gritó la voz exasperada, pero sin ser escuchada.

 **Snowdrake:** Muy bien… *Se aclara la garganta* Primero, hay que comenzar con un saludo, ¿no crees?

Asientes, en completo de acuerdo.

 **Snowdrake:** *Con una sonrisa de dientes filosos* _Ice to meet ya!´_

…

 _"¿En serio? ¿Acaso crees que eso es… gracioso?"_

La ´otra´ se quedó perpleja al escuchar tus risas, las cuales alientan al monstruo a continuar.

 **Snowdrake:** *Con más confianza* ¿Y qué me dices del clima de hoy? Ya sabes lo que dicen en Snowdin: es mejor dejarse _"nievar"_ a quedarse _"congelado"_ en el camino.

*El Snowdrake quedó tan deleitado con tu reacción ante sus chistes de hielo, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

 **Snowdrake:** *Lleno de alegría* ¿Lo ves? ¡Risas! ¡Papá estaba equivocado!

Paras lentamente de reír, sólo para darte cuenta de que el monstruo se ha ido.

 **[…]**

 _"¿Por qué te reíste de sus chistes? Eran terribles"_

No sabes si se debió a una sobre-exposición a los chistes de esqueletos o… estabas tan aliviada de haber encontrado a otro monstruo amistoso que no pudiste evitar seguirle la corriente.

 _"Como sea… ¿Mmm? ¿Qué es eso de ahí?"_

Debido la repentina aparición del ave monstruosa, no habías notado una caja roja cerca del punto en el que el camino se divide en dos.

La admiras más de cerca, pero te sigue pareciendo una simple caja. Al lado de ésta, hay un letrero que dice:

"Esta es una caja. Puedes meter o sacar un objeto. La misma caja aparecerá más adelante, así que no tienes que preocuparte por volver.

Sinceramente, un amante de las cajas".

 _"Bueno, ¿planeas meter algo adentro?"._

Revisas tu **Inventario** : aún tienes tres Caramelos Monstruo, el Listón Desgastado, el Cuchillo de Juguete y la Tarta de Caramelo. Además, estás " _equipada_ " con unas vendas viejas que traías cuando caíste y la vara que recogiste de las Ruinas (aunque ésta sólo la usarás durante algún combate).

Abres la caja, decidida a introducir algunos objetos, pero, al hacerlo, encuentras un **guante de aspecto duro**. Al tomarlo en tus manos para inspeccionarlo, puedes sentir aquella misma sensación que tuviste cuando sostuviste el Cuchillo de Juguete por primera vez.

Te preguntas si, tal vez, estos objetos pertenezcan a...

 _"Hey_ ". La voz te saca de tus pensamientos, con un tono mas suave de lo usual." _Si no vas a usarlo..., es mejor que lo dejes donde está_ ".

 **[...]**

Lo piensas detenidamente: el letrero dice que encontrarás la caja después, por lo que decides dejarlo por el momento; además, decides introducir el Cuchillo (a pesar de los objeciones de la voz) y un Caramelo Monstruo; también decides equiparte el Listón...

" _Je, je. Ahora sí luces como una niña hermosa_ ".

No puedes evitar sonrojarte un poco con aquel comentario... Guardas los Vendajes en tus bolsillos para volver a usarlos, y también te dejas equipado la Vara.

Ahora estás lista para continuar.

Marchas con paso firme por el camino de la derecha. Sin embargo, no muy lejos de ti, puedes ver a un par de esqueletos discutiendo entre sí.

Son Sans y su hermano, Papyrus.

A diferencia de su hermano, Papyrus es un alto esqueleto de delgada complexión, y aunque posee la misma sonrisa constante, sus ojos carecen de aquel brillo blanco. Lleva puesta una extraña armadura que consta de dos secciones: la parte que cubre su torso y hombros es de color blanco, con un pequeño símbolo en la parte izquierda de su pecho; aquella que cubre la pelvis es de color azul y ésta, junto con la otra, tiene los bordes de color dorado. También vestía guantes, botas y una bufanda algo desgastada, todos de color rojo.

Te acercas un poco para escuchar su conversación.

 **PAPYRUS:** ASÍ QUE, COMO TE ESTABA DICIENDO SOBRE UNDYNE...

Sin embargo, ellos logran detectarte, intercambiando miradas entre ellos para luego volver a mirarte y así repetidas veces, aumentando la velocidad hasta llegar a girar como trompos y finalmente detenerse. Entonces, ellos te dan la espalda para hablar entre ellos, pero aún puedes escucharlos.

 **PAPYRUS:** *Emocionado* ¡SANS! ¡OH DIOS MÍO!... ¡ES ESO UN... ¿HUMANO?!

Ambos voltean para verte una vez más.

 **sans:** uhhhh... en realidad, creo que eso es una roca.

Tú también volteas y te das cuenta que, efectivamente, hay una roca detrás de ti.

 **[Je, je]**

 _"Argh..."._

 **PAPYRUS:** *Algo decepcionado* OH.

 **sans:** *Apuntándote* hey, ¿qué es eso enfrente de la roca?

Al ver que el otro te observa, le saludas tímidamente.

 **PAPYRUS:** *Sorprendido* ¡OH DIOS MÍO!

Ambos voltean nuevamente, susurrándose, apenas audible:

 **PAPYRUS:** (¿ES ESO UN HUMANO?)

 **sans:** (sí)

 **PAPYRUS:** *Con renovada emoción* ¡OH DIOS MÍO!

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡SANS! ¡FINALMENTE LO HICE!

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡UNDYNE VA A...!

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡SERÉ TAN...! ¡VOY A SER TAN...!

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡POPULAR! ¡POPULAR! ¡POPULAR!

Finalmente, tras recuperarse de la emoción y recordar que estás allí, ambos dirigen su atención a ti.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡AHEM!

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡HUMANO! ¡NO PASARÁS DE ESTA ÁREA!

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, TE DETENDRÉ!

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡ENTONCES YO TE CAPTURARÉ! ¡SERÁS ENVIADO A LA CAPITAL!

 **PAPYRUS:** ENTONCES... ¡ENTONCES!

 **PAPYRUS:** *Dudoso* NO ESTOY SEGURO DE LO QUE SIGUE...

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡EN CUALQUIER CASO!

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡CONTINÚA... SI TE ATREVES!

 **PAPYRUS:** *Mientras se va* ¡NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!

Al final, sólo quedan tú y Sans.

La forma en que Papyrus te lanzó aquel discurso, a pesar de su seriedad, te dieron a entender que no había ninguna malicia detrás de sus palabras... Lo que te deja aun más confundida.

 **sans:** bueno, eso ha salido bien.

 **sans:** no te preocupes, niño, tendré una cavidad del ojo abierta por ti.

Sin nada más que decir, Sans se fue (caminando) tras los pasos de su hermano.

 _"Eso... no era lo que esperaba"._

 _Ciertamente..._

Papyrus realmente parece una buena persona, a pesar de sus recientes declaraciones. Pero algo es seguro: al lado de estos " _esquele-hermanos_ " no pasarás un rato aburrido en este viaje.

" _ **Di otro chiste más y te juro que lo lamentarás**_ ".

No puedes evitar reír por dentro.

Te preguntas... ¿Qué clase de aventuras te esperan en el Subterráneo?

* * *

 **Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca.**

 **Ya empecé a hacer el siguiente capítulo, sólo espero que no me tome demasiado.**

 **...**

 **xxx: ¿No tienes nada más que decir?**

 **Nope. Sólo que tengo que ir a curar mis manos.**

 **xxx: ¿Uh?**

 ***Se va para curar sus manos quemadas por los errores ortográficos intencionales.***

 **T-T**


	8. Capítulo 6: Puzzles y perros guardianes

**Bueno, resultó más largo de lo que esperaba… Tanto la espera como el capítulo.**

 **Un día después de navidad…**

 **La verdad, no tenía muchos ánimos de seguir escribiendo esto. Tenía la idea de que a nadie le interesaría por ser una "recreación" de un juego que ya todos conocen...**

 **Pero, si ya empecé la historia… ¿Por qué parar ahora? ¿Por qué no terminarla?**

 **Estuve posponiéndolo mucho tiempo, poniéndome de excusa que a nadie le importaría de todos modos.**

 **A fin de cuentas, esta historia también forma parte de mis sueños, y los sueños siempre es mejor compartirlos con la gente.**

 **Así que, ¿por qué no continuamos por donde nos quedamos?**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Puzzles y perros guardianes.**

 **xxxxxx**

 _"De veras que a veces no te entiendo"._

...

 _Ella había recibido una extraña llamada: una mujer tartamudeaba y balbuceaba con nerviosismo, tratando de ordenar una pizza, sin saber que se trataba del número equivocado. La niña no sabía qué hacer y simplemente dejó que siguiera hablando, inclusive cuando trató de enviar un mensaje a través de su teléfono. Sin embargo, éste era demasiado viejo para recibirlo y terminó leyéndolo en voz alta, caracter por caracter, sin tener algún sentido para ella._

 **?:** ...

 _Lo que la niña no sabía era que se trataba de un arte ASCII de una chica gato de anime, misma razón por la cual la mujer finalmente colgó._

 _"Bueno, eso fue extraño"._

 _A no mucho andar, la niña encontró una caja de cartón a un lado del sendero, con una parte cortada que simulaba una ventana y cuyas alas actuaban como techo, cubierto ya por la nieve. Esta caja malgastada tenía una narración escrita:_

"OBSERVAS LA BIEN CONSTRUIDA ESTACIÓN DE VIGILANCIA.

¿QUIÉN LA HABRÁ CONSTRUIDO?, TE PREGUNTARÁS.

QUIZÁS HAYA SIDO AQUEL TAN FAMOSO GUARDIA REAL.

NOTA: AÚN NO TAN FAMOSO GUARDIA REAL."

 _Casi pudo escuchar a Papyrus, diciendo con orgullo cada palabra._

 _"... Mejor no decir nada"._

 _Siguiendo su camino por aquel bosque, la pequeña se encontró con otra estación de vigilancia, diferente a la que había visto con Sans y Papyrus: éste tenía una adorable cara de perro en el frente del techo y se encontraba cerrada de la parte de atrás, dándole más la apariencia de una casita para perros; sobre el mostrador, había una campana para llamar a su ocupante y, pegado en la pared de fondo, había un cartel de_ "SE BUSCA".

 _Varios pasos antes de llegar a la estación, la niña se había detenido a leer un letrero:_ "Absolutamente NO MOVERSE", _decía. Naturalmente, aquello había dejado confundida a la niña, hasta el momento en que puso pie frente a la estación._

 _Un perro, de pelaje blanco y negro y del tamaño de un hombre, asomó desde el interior, mirando de un lado a otro con sospecha, mientras sus orejas puntiagudas trataban de detectar algún sonido. Éste estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras y, asimismo, vestía una camisa rosada sin mangas, con la misma cara del letrero estampado en su pecho._

 _No se podía decir nada más de su apariencia, ya que el mostrador lo impedía._

 _Su nombre era Doggo, según le informó la otra._

 **Doggo:** ¿Algo se ha movido? ¿O habrá sido mi imaginación?

 _Al recordar que hay monstruos en busca de humanos, la niña se retuvo de saludarle y empezar a acariciarlo._

 **Doggo:** *¿Murmurando para sí?* Sólo puedo ver cosas que se mueven.

" _Será fácil burlarlo, entonces_ ".

 **Doggo** : Si ALGO se estuviera moviendo... Por ejemplo, un humano... ¡Me aseguraría de que jamás se moviese de nuevo!

" _Muy bien, sólo tienes que permanecer inmóvil por unos segundos, entonces, yo-¡¿Pero qué haces?!_ "

 _Apenas su alma había dado indicios de aparecer, la niña acercó su mano lentamente a la cabeza del monstruo, fallando en percatarse de las dagas que Doggo estaba listo para usar._

 _Viendo al perro mostrarse sospechoso de sus movimientos, decidió hacer caso al reciente consejo y se quedó quieta, hasta ver cómo, poco a poco, comenzaba a calmarse._

 _*Fue en aquel instante en que su guardia estuvo baja, que ella aprovechó para acariciar su cabeza._

 **Doggo:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡A-algo me ha acariciado!

 _Ella tuvo que contener la risa ante la divertida expresión de confusión que mostró aquel centinela. No perdió tiempo y volvió a acariciarlo, una y otra vez._

 _Doggo no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando._

 _"Veamos… 'Doggo'... ¡¿Es en serio?!"_

 _La pequeña ignoraba todo lo que la otra decía (o hacía)._

 _Cuando finalmente las caricias pararon, Doggo volvió a introducirse dentro de su estación, murmurando algo de_ "necesitar galletas de perro".

…

 _A pocos pasos de ahí, se podían encontrar dichas galletas olvidadas en el suelo... fumadas._

...

" _¿Me puedes explicar por qué acariciaste a tu enemigo?_ "

Le respondes, simple y sencillamente, que porque te gustan los perros.

 **[-w-]**

" _Claro_ ", apuntó la voz con sarcasmo. " _¿Por qué no acariciar a los monstruos que traten de matarnos?_ "

 **sans:** oye, niño.

Al no haber visto a Sans por el sendero, el que te haya hablado de la nada casi hace que tu corazón se pare.

Tras recuperarte del susto, le devuelves a Sans el saludo.

 **sans:** lo siento, no quería asustarte. no sé por qué siempre se que quedan ' _helados_ ' al verme.

" _Ja, ja. Muy gracioso_ "

 **sans:** de cualquier manera, ¿que tal te ha ido con Doggo?

Le dices a Sans que lograste pasarlo con tan sólo acariciarlo.

 **sans:** sí, tendrá sus defectos, pero sigue siendo un buen _'perro guardián_ '.

Aquello logra sacar una risita tuya y un gruñido de la otra.

 **sans:** pero, hablando en serio, hay una cosa importante que debes saber.

 **sans:** mi hermano posee un **ataque muy especial**.

Procuras poner especial atención a esta nueva información.

 **sans:** si ves un **ataque azul** , no te muevas y no te hará daño.

Asientes de entendido.

 **sans:** hay una manera fácil de recordarlo: imagina una señal de alto. cuando ves una señal de alto, te detienes, ¿cierto?

Asientes de nuevo.

 **sans:** las señales de alto son rojas, así que imagina una señal azul en su lugar.

 **sans:** simple, ¿verdad? cuando pelees, piensa en **se** **ñales de alto amarillas.**

Espera, ¿no había dicho "señales azules"?

 **[...]**

Le agradeces a Sans por su consejo y te dispones rápidamente a seguir adelante. Aquello, sin embargo, resultó en que resbalaras y cayeras de espaldas por el hielo que cubre parte del camino.

Te deslizas por la fría superficie lentamente y no haces ningún esfuerzo por levantarte hasta no detenerte; durante el trayecto, alcanzas a ver un letrero que llama tu atención. Una vez llegado al otro lado del hielo, te incorporas y das la vuelta para intentar leer el letrero, pero, al hacerlo, te das cuenta de que Sans ya no está.

 **[...]**

" _¿Tal vez se fue por el otro camino?_ ".

A tu derecha, hay un segundo camino que puedes tomar, el cual se perdía entre los árboles.

Decides que primero vas a leer el letrero.

Siendo la primera vez que patinas (o al menos eso crees), te tambaleas continuamente, sin poder conservar el equilibrio.

" _Ya habías ignorado letreros en las Ruinas_ ", refunfuñó la voz.

Es cierto, pero, en aquellas ocasiones, los letreros estaban escritos en un lenguaje que desconocías: por esa razón los pasaste por alto. Este, por el contrario, parecía estar escrito en tu idioma.

" _..._ "

…

Aunque un poco tardado, finalmente logras alcanzar el letrero, apoyándote en él para no caer. Este dice:

"Norte: Hielo.

Sur: Hielo.

Oeste: Hielo.

Este: Pueblo Snowdin… y hielo.

 **[...]**

" _No valió la pérdida de tiempo_ ".

Bueno, al menos ya saben que hay un pueblo cerca…

…

" _No tenías que hacerlo, ¿sabes?_ ".

…

" _Será un desperdicio de espacio si no piensas usarlo_ ".

Tratas de ignorar a la voz y sus comentarios sobre el pedazo del Muñeco de Nieve. Ya hiciste una promesa y planeas cunplirla: llevar este pedazo lo más lejos que puedas.

Sigues caminando para toparte de nuevo con Sans y Papyrus por un sitio sin árboles y con parte del suelo descubierto (formando un cuadrilátero), de modo que te separaba de ellos.

Estaban discutiendo otra vez.

 **PAPYRUS: ¡** ERES TAN FLOJO! ¡ESTUVISTE TOMANDO UNA SIESTA TODA LA NOCHE!

 **sans:** creo que a eso se le llama… 'dormir'.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡EXCUSAS, EXCUSAS!

No tardaron en percatarse de tu presencia, por lo cual Papyrus cambió su ceño fruncido por una mueca de entusiasmo, mientras Sans… Bueno, él seguía igual.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡OH-HO! ¡EL HUMANO HA LLEGADO!

 **PAPYRUS:** EN ORDEN PARA PARARTE… ¡MI HERMANO Y YO HEMOS CREADO ALGUNOS PUZZLES!

 **PAPYRUS:** CREO QUE ENCONTRARÁS ÉSTE… ¡ALGO ELECTRIZANTE!

Sin embargo, el lugar estaba escaso de algún puzzle. Aquello te da muy mala espina.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡PARA QUE LO VEAS, ESTE ES EL LABERINTO ELÉCTRICO INVISIBLE! *Gritó con orgullo*.

" _¡¿QUÉ?!_ ".

De algún parte, el alto esqueleto sacó una esfera azul reluciente.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡CUANDO TOQUES UNA DE LAS PAREDES DE ESTE LABERINTO, ESTE ORBE TE ADMINISTRARÁ UNA FUERTE SACUDIDA!

Papyrus te explicaba con una voz enérgica, llena de entusiasmo… No podías compartir el mismo sentimiento.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¿SUENA DIVERTIDO?

" _¡No!_ "

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡PORQUE...! *Un tanto inseguro* LA CANTIDAD DE DIVERSIÓN QUE PROBABLEMENTE TENGAS… ES EN REALIDAD BASTANTE PEQUEÑA, CREO.

Un poco más convencido, dijo:

 **PAPYRUS:** DE ACUERDO, PUEDES IR ADELANTE AHORA.

A pesar de tu preocupación de ser electrocutada, estás determinada a llegar al otro lado del laberinto, por lo que das unos pasos hacia adelante, sólo para chocar con una de las paredes invisibles. Sin embargo, quien recibió la descarga fue Papyrus, dejándolo humeante y con ojos desorbitados (está de más decir que te sorprende que posea unos).

 **[?]**

 **PAPYRUS:** *Estampando su pie contra el suelo, molesto* ¡SANS! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!

Sans, por otro lado, permanecía en completa calma.

 **sans:** creo que es el humano quien debe sostener el orbe.

 **PAPYRUS:** *Ya calmado* OH. DE ACUERDO.

Papyrus cruzó el laberinto sin problema–al hacerlo, dejó marcado el camino con sus huellas–, llegando a tu lado en unos instantes para "ofrecerte" el orbe.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡SOSTÉN ESTO, POR FAVOR!

Extiendes tus manos para recibirlo, pero el esqueleto, en su lugar, lanzó el orbe por el aire y se apresuró a regresar a su puesto. Justo en el momento en el que éste llega con su hermano, el orbe aterriza perfectamente sobre tu cabeza.

 **[...** ]

Decides dejarlo ahí.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡DE ACUERDO, INTÉNTALO AHORA!

Siguiendo los pasos de Papyrus, fue cuestión de segundos para cruzar el laberinto, y, por alguna razón, esto pareció dejar perplejo al esqueleto.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡CARACOL ESCURRIDIZO!

Aquello no lo dijo con desprecio o disgusto, sino más bien con una pizca de admiración y asombro.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡LO HAS RESUELTO TAN FÁCILMENTE!...

Algo decepcionado, añadió en un murmullo (más para sí):

 **PAPYRUS:** DEMASIADO FÁCILMENTE...

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡SIN EMBARGO!

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡EL SIGUIENTE PUZZLE NO SERÁ TAN SENCILLO! ¡ESTÁ DISEÑADO POR MI HERMANO SANS!

Le diriges a Sans una mirada de sospecha y él sólo se limita a encogerse de hombros… Es difícil saber lo que siente si siempre está sonriendo de aquella forma…

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡SEGURAMENTE ESTARÁS CONFUNDIDO!

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡SÉ QUE YO LO ESTOY!

Papyrus nuevamente se marcha rápidamente del lugar, soltando la misma risa de antes, pero, en lugar de ir tras él, te dispones a hablar con Sans, quien se había quedado como la vez anterior… No sin antes dejar el orbe en el suelo.

 **sans:** hey, gracias. mi hermano parece estar divirtiéndose.

Es bueno escuchar eso.

 **sans:** por cierto, ¿has visto ese extraño traje que está vistiendo?

 **[?]**

 **sans:** lo hicimos unas semanas atrás para una una fiesta de disfraces.

 **sans:** no ha vestido nada más desde entonces… sigue llamándolo su "cuerpo de batalla".

 **[^-^]**

A pesar de estar discutiendo todo el tiempo, se ve que ambos se quieren y se preocupan por el otro. Piensas que son afortunados de ser hermanos.

 **sans:** hombre, ¿no es mi hermano genial?

 **[Ambos lo son…]**

" _Sí, sí. Si ya acabaste con esta inútil conversación, es mejor que sigas moviéndote_ ".

Te despides de Sans y avanzas unos cuantos pasos, dando un último vistazo hacia atrás, pero…

Sans ya no está.

Cruzando un pequeño puente y dando un vistazo a tu alrededor, te das cuentas que te hallas rodeada de precipicios, mientras el bosque y la nieve se extienden hacia el horizonte, decorando hasta la punta de altas montañas. Y, de no haberlo sabido, habrías confundido el techo inalcanzable de la caverna con el manto nocturno; la única diferencia es que no hay luna ni estrellas…

…

Luego de llegar al otro lado, ubicas un puesto ambulante, dirigido por un conejo antropomórfico de pelaje azul, el cual vestía una camisa amarilla y tirantes rojos (mismos colores del carrito y su sombrilla); éste andaba descalzo (como la mayoría de los monstruos con los que te habías topado hasta ahora) y un flequillo sobresalía de su cabeza.

En aquel momento, se apoyaba sobre su carrito, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sus orejas caídas y un rostro de decepción.

" _Tal vez sea mejor dejarlo. Podría querer estar solo",_ sugirió la otra. _"Además, ya no debemos perder más tiempo_ ".

Oyes al vendedor murmurar algo, pero no alcanzas a entenderle. No estás segura si debas…

Justo en ese momento, tu estómago decide gruñir con fuerza, alertando al otro de tu presencia… y de tu hambre.

 **[O_O]**

" _Bueno, esto es incómodo_ ".

 **Vendedor:** ¡OHHH! ¡Un cliente!

 **[...]**

Sus largas orejas se alzaron y su humor parecía haber mejorado. Algo avergonzada, te acercas a él y puedes notar como sus ojos centellean de alegría.

 **Vendedor:** ¡Hola! Veo que tienes un poco de hambre.

Asientes, cabizbaja.

 **Vendedor:** No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Seguramente vienes de muy lejos, ¿no es así?

 **[...]**

 **Vendedor:** ¡Bueno, no hay nada mejor que un Nice Cream con un clima como este!

 **Vendedor:** ¡Es la delicia congelada que calienta tu corazón! Ahora a sólo 15G.

Tu estómago vuelve a gruñir.

Si bien el clima no es exactamente el apropiado para algo frío, no podrás seguir adelante con el estómago vacío. Además, sólo tienes la tarta de Toriel–que te niegas a comer ahora por su valor sentimental–y un caramelo que no logrará saciar tu hambre.

Está decidido, entonces: le entregas al monstruo el dinero, para luego recibir un helado con una carita sonriente en el envoltorio, el cual te apresuras a quitar para darle una probada.

 **[...]**

Sabe a **mora azul.**

Continuas saboreando el helado con una sonrisa en tu rostro y aquello parece ser suficiente para alegrar el día al antes frustrado vendedor.

Él te pide de pronto que leas el reverso del envoltorio, el cual lleva un cumplido: "Te ves bien hoy".

Es sencillo y corto, pero crees que sería apreciado por cualquiera.

...

Dos estaciones de vigilancia que se erigían en una colina, apartados del sendero, lograron captar tu atención desde que los avistastes a lo lejos. Las estaciones son iguales a las de Doggo, excepto que éstas no llevan ocupante. Entre el espacio que las separa, se encuentra un letrero:

"Calificación de peligro de olor.

(Algunas de las palabras estaban escritas de cierto color.)

Olor de nieve-Muñeco de nieve.

Clasificación **BLANCA**. Puede volverse clasificación **AMARILLA**.

(" _Ewww_ ".)

Olor no sospechoso-Perrito.

Clasificación **AZUL**. Olor de rodar por el suelo.

Olor extraño-Humano.

Clasificación **VERDE**. (Por alguna razón, éste último estaba escrito en **rojo**.) ¡Destruir a toda costa!".

 **[...]**

" _... Es obvio que no somos bienvenidas aquí"_.

…

Patada. Rebote. Patada. Rebote. Rebote…

Se derritió.

" _No deberías perder el tiempo con ESTO_ ", te regañó.

Tratas de bloquear la voz que resuena dentro de tu mente, pero es inútil.

Volviendo sobre tus pasos, te encuentras en un tramo del sendero más amplio, sin árboles alrededor y tierra descubierta. Con unas vueltas a la izquierda y a la derecha, un hoyo aguarda al final del campo improvisado, en cuyo punto de partida alguien había dejado una bola de nieve del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.

Entonces, te dispusiste a jugar un rato e intentar meter la bola en el hoyo, pero la tarea resultó más complicada de lo que parecía al principio: con el tiempo, la bola se derretía y patearla demasiado fuerte haría que se deshaga. Además, en la última vuelta para llegar al hoyo, hay hielo que te dificulta poder patearla a gusto y haciendo que se derrita más rápido.

" _Podrías simplemente tomar la bola y meterla_ ", sugirió, claramente irritada por el tiempo que te ha tomado esto.

Algo indignada, le dices que aquello sería hacer **trampa**.

Varios intentos más tarde, logras meter la bola dentro del hoyo y, al instante siguiente, surge una bandera morada, la cual tenía una bolsita con 2G y algo escrito en la bandera:

" **MORADO** -Incluso cuando te sientes atrapado, tomas nota y alcanzas la 'Bola'".

¿Qué significa?

" _... (Perseverancia)_ ".

 **[?]**

 **sans:** buena esa, niño.

Por tercera vez este día, el corto esqueleto estaba parado detrás de ti, logrando espantarte.

 **sans:** lo siento, chico. no pretendía 'sacudir tus huesos'.

Le dices a Sans que está bien, que no tiene importancia.

Tras calmar los latidos de tu corazón, le preguntas qué hace aquí.

 **sans:** nah. *Encogiéndose de hombros* no mucho. ¿qué hay de ti?

Le cuentas a Sans sobre el vendedor de Nice Cream.

 **sans:** sí. lleva andando su negocio desde hace un tiempo…

 **sans:** ¿sabes? he estado considerando vender comida también.

" _¿De verdad?_ ".

Le dices a Sans que te gustaría ser su primer cliente.

 **sans:** bueno. ¿qué me dices de comprar un poco de nieve frita? serían sólo 5G.

Pese a lo extraño de la oferta, le respondes que sí.

 **sans:** ¿he dicho 5G? quise decir 50G.

" _ **NO**_ ".

 **[...** ]

Bueno, el precio es más alto, pero podrías recuperar el dinero en tu camino hacia Snowdin (" _Suponiendo que haya más monstruos intentando matarte_ "). Además, es para apoyar a un amigo, ¿no?

" _¿Realmente puedes considerarlo un **amigo**?_ ".

Ignorando esto último, le dices a Sans que comprarás.

 **sans:** *arqueando una ceja metafórica* ¿en serio? ¿que tal 5000G?

" _¡Vete al…!_ " (Previniendote a todo, bloqueas esa última palabra).

Es un precio exagerado, tienes que admitirlo, por lo que lo rechazas esta vez.

 **sans:** tienes razón, todavía es muy bajo.

 **[...** ]

Concluida la pequeña "discusión", decides seguir adelante junto con Sans. Pasó poco tiempo para entrar de nuevo al bosque y toparte de nuevo con Papyrus y… ¿Sans?

Volteas y el esqueleto ya no estaba donde debía estar hace unos segundos.

" _¡¿Cómo?!_ "

Ignorando tu confusión, Papyrus no demoró en comenzar a hablar:

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡HUMANO! ¡ESPERO QUE ESTÉS PREPARADO PARA…!

El esqueleto calló, al darse cuenta de que algo importante faltaba.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡SANS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL PUZZLE?!

 **sans:** está justo ahí. en el suelo.

Sans apuntó a una hoja de papel tirada en medio del camino.

 **sans:** confía en mí. no hay manera de que pase ésta.

" _Oh, ya lo veremos_ ".

Levantas la hoja y la examinas: es una "Sopa de Letras para Niños Monstruo", en cuya izquierda se ve la ilustración de un cubo de hielo con rostro canino, llamado Ice-E, quien pedía ayuda a los niños para resolver el puzzle (y parecía comenzar a derretirse). Debajo de la sopa, estaban las palabras que debías que buscar.

Estás segura que en ningún idioma "giasfclfebrehber" es una palabra, ni siquiera puede pronunciarse… ¿Y quien incluye la palabra "cigarros" en una sopa de letras para niños?

" _¿Realmente estás considerando resolverlo?_ ".

 **[...]**

" _Porque, en primer lugar, no tienes un lápiz. Y, en segundo lugar, no se puede resolver_ ".

 **[?]**

" _*Suspiro* Mira la primera línea_ ".

De inmediato descubres la palabra impronunciable, pero…

 **[...]**

"giasfclfubrehber"

… Probablemente otra broma.

" _Es más bien un error del editor. Aunque insignificante, el crucigrama no se puede resolver por este 'tecnicismo'_ ".

...

Dejas el papel en el suelo y, al verte, Papyrus se dirige indignado a su hermano:

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡SANS! ¡ESO NO HA HECHO NADA!

 **sans:** whoops.

Sans se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

 **sans:** sabía que debí haber usado el crucigrama de hoy en su lugar.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CRUCIGRAMA?!

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS DICHO ESO!

" _Yo no puedo creer que vayan a discutir por eso_ ".

 **PAPYRUS:** EN MI OPINIÓN… JUNIOR JAMBLE ES SENCILLAMENTE EL MÁS DIFÍCIL.

Por primera vez ese día, la sonrisa de Sans se torció levemente y dirigió una mirada cuestionante a su hermano.

 **sans:** ¿qué? ¿en serio, amigo? ¿ese revoltijo de letras facilísimo?

 **sans:** eso es para huesos bebés.

 **PAPYRUS:** *con una mirada estrecha* IN. CREÍBLE.

Justo después de decir esto, Papyrus se dirigió a mirarte, tomándote desprevenida:

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡HUMANO! ¡RESUELVE ESTA DISPUTA!

 **PAPYRUS:** ¿CUÁL ES MÁS DIFÍCIL?

 **[...]**

¿Cómo se supone que lo sepas?

" _¿Alguna vez has hecho alguno de los dos?_ ".

Le dices (mentalmente) que sabes lo que son, pero nunca antes habías intentado resolverlos… Al menos, no recuerdas haber resuelto uno.

Los esqueletos, mientras tanto, aguardan pacientemente por tu respuesta.

" _Bueno, yo creo que el crucigrama es el más difícil_ ".

Pero Papyrus…

" _Escucha, no me importa lo que decidas, siempre que sea rápido_ ", apremió.

 **[...]**

Si apoyas a Papyrus, tal vez deje de intentar capturarte. Además, no crees que a Sans le importe tu elección…

*Le respondes a los esqueletos: **jumble**.

Papyrus irradiaba de alegría.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡SÍ!

 **PAPYRUS:** LOS HUMANOS DEBEN SER MUY INTELIGENTES, SI ELLOS TAMBIÉN ENCUENTRAN EL JUNIOR JUMBLE TAN DIFÍCIL.

 **PAPYRUS:** ¡NYEH! ¡HEH! ¡HEH! ¡HEH!

Papyrus celebró un poco de la emoción, antes de marcharse.

Te diriges a hablar con Sans nuevamente.

 **sans:** gracias por decir junior jamble para apaciguar a mi hermano.

Parece que todo el mundo salió satisfecho al final.

 **sans:** ¿sabes? ayer se quedó atorado tratando de "resolver" el horóscopo.

Dejas escapar una risita y le dices a Sans que Papyrus es único.

 **sans:** je. claro que lo es.

...

Yendo tras los pasos del alto esqueleto, arribaste a un pequeño claro, donde encuentras una mesa al lado del camino, en la que reposa un apetecible plato de espagueti con una nota al lado.

Es una nota de Papyrus:

"POR FAVOR, DISFRUTA DE ESTE ESPAGUETI".

Al final de la hoja, añadía:

"(¡POCO SABES DE QUE ESTE ESPAGUETI ES UNA TRAMPA, DISEÑADA PARA TENTARTE!

¡ESTARÁS TAN OCUPADO COMIÉNDOLO, QUE NO TE DARÁS CUENTA DE QUE NO ESTÁS PROGRESANDO!

COMPLETAMENTE ENGAÑADO POR EL GRAN PAPYRUS.)

NYEH. HEH. HEH.

PAPYRUS".

 **[...** ]

Tomas entre tus dedos el tenedor clavado en el espagueti, queriendo probarlo, pero ni siquiera puedes sacarlo: el platillo ha estado tanto tiempo afuera que se ha quedado congelado. Ahora, está pegado a la mesa.

Unos cuantos metros a la derecha, hay un microondas sobre otra mesa. Sin embargo, al no haber donde enchufarlo, es completamente inservible; lo más extraño es que todas las opciones decían "Espagueti".

 **[...]**

Al dar un vistazo a una gran roca, te das cuentas de un pequeño agujero por el cual asoma un ratón.

Parece tener la vista en el espagueti.

 **[...]**

Tienes una sensación de deja vú.

Te preocupa que éste y el ratón de las Ruinas no pueden hacerse con la comida, tan cerca, pero lejos de su alcance…

Pero…

Confías en que ellos hallarán la manera de sobrevivir.

" _Sí… Tu también deberías enfocarte en mantenerte con vida_ ".

 **[-u-]**

De repente, la misma luz de antes aparece al lado de la mesa del espagueti. La tocas y se muestra el mensaje:

"Sabiendo que algún día, el ratón hallará la manera de calentar el espagueti…

Te llena de determinación"

Sonríes.

Si eso es posible... tal vez puedas regresar a la superficie algún día.

Pero todavía tienes un largo camino que recorrer.

* * *

*Encuentro Aleatorio

*Acariciar.

*Acariciar.

*Acariciar.

*Acariciar.

" _¡DEJA DE ACARICIAR A ESE PERRO!_ "

 **[Nope -w-** ]

*Lesser Dog ha llegado donde ningún perro ha llegado antes.

* * *

 **Quería decirles que pienso modificar en la introducción y el primer capítulo, además de cambiar un detalle del cuarto capítulo (cuando la niña abandona las Ruinas) y poner el "bonus" antes de este.**

 **Podría decirse que sólo los "retocaría", por lo que no será necesario que los lean. Estos capítulos dirán: "[Revisado y editado]" al principio.**

 **Bueno, creo que es todo.**

 **¡Estoy de regreso, motivada y llena de DETERMINA-GAH! *Un cuchillo se clava en la espalda de la autora***

 ***GAME OVER**

 **X: *Mirando hacia los lectores* Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que era lo menos que se merecía.**

 **X: ¡Y antes de que digan algo, iba decir "Infierno", no lo otro!**


End file.
